Wedding Bell Blues
by Cadalinda
Summary: First Gilmore Girls Fanfic so plz R&R. Rory was hurt and needed everyone around her but need Finn the most. So bad at summaries please just read
1. Black Eyes Blue Tears

Rory was lying on the floor in so much pain she couldn't believe. She had been in this place before not as bad but still in the same position. Her blood was around her and she couldn't move. Everything on her body was hurting so bad that she couldn't quite remember what had just happened. Rory tried to get up but she couldn't, things were broken and she was going to need help getting up. Her head was spinning she knew she needed help but didn't know where it was going to come from. Just as she was thinking no one would come she heard the door open. Rory tried to sit up but the pain quickly stopped that idea. Deciding to stay still Rory tried to speak but couldn't. Her mouth was full of blood and all that came out were gurgling noises. All Rory could do was lie there helpless.

"Oh my god Rory what happened?" Stephanie dropped to her knees pushing her friend's bangs off her forehead. The two had become close ever since the LDB event that Rory first went to. It was nice to have another girl around in the mist of all the guys.

"Rory hun did he do this to you?" All Rory could do was nod her head.

"I'm gonna get you help ok?" Stephanie called 911 and then went to get Lorelai. She was about to walk to out the door when she noticed she had Rory's blood all over her hands and dress now. She needed Lorelai and she found a way to get her.

"Finn go find Lorelai." Finn looked at Stephanie

"Steph who's blood is all over you?" Finn was looking over his friend concern all over his face.

"It's Rory's now get Lorelai but don't let anyone else know just tell her to come" Finn went to get Rory's mom and Stephanie went back to Rory.

"Listen sweetie EMS is on the way. you're going to be ok." She rubbed cradled Rory's head in her lap and stroked her hair over and over. "Rory?" Stephanie called out to her friend who was unbelievably still. "Rory." Her voice becoming high and panic filled. The bloody brunette just laid there her breathing become shallow. Stephanie just held her friend tighter and started crying harder. Stephanie knew Logan had hit Rory before. She tried to get Rory to leave but she was too damn stubborn. Rory just told her it was one time and it would never happen again. But the blonde had a feeling deep inside that it was more than once. Stephanie started to yell at herself in her mind. She should have done something to protect her best friend. Just then Finn returned with Lorelai in toe.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to my baby?" Lorelai dropped to her knees beside her daughters head. Just then the paramedics came rushing through the door and then the police. There was a female paramedic and a male one. The moment the female saw Rory her heart broke. The two lowered the stretcher and flipped Rory on her back. As they lifted the stretcher up Rory's beautiful white dress started flowing over the sides. The dress she had spent so much time looking for was blood soaked. The female paramedic went to the side to tuck the wedding dress so it wasn't dragging.

"Who did this to her?" Lorelai asked Stephanie hoping for some sort of answers. Finn quickly exited the room to find Luke knowing that he needed to be there. The two men returned within second Luke had his arms wrapped around a sobbing Lorelai

"He did this. He told me to get her because he need to talk to her and so I did then I left him alone so they could talk and then I see him come out of the room about 20 minutes later with blood on his shirt and hand and that's when I went in." Stephanie was trying to hold it together but she couldn't anymore. "This isn't the first time he has hit her. He has done once that I know of but I'm pretty sure there is more."

"We are ready to go to the hospital ladies" the paramedic told Lorelai and Stephanie so they could follow.

"I'll tell everyone the wedding is off." Finn headed to the front of the church. He was going to make the announcement and then go to the hospital.

"I'm sorry everyone but the wedding won't be taking place today." Gasps left everyone's mouths as Finn left the alter. On his way out he told the important people in Rory's life to come with him not giving details just come. Everyone confused and wanting answered followed him hoping for the best but prepared for the worse. The ambulance finally made it to the hospital and rushed Rory inside. Everyone in the ER was staring at them you could tell they felt bad. A beautiful bride blood all over her dress and not conscious, a bridesmaid covered in the bride's blood and the bride's mother clutching the girls' hand falling to pieces. Rory was rushed into a trauma room where there was a teaming waiting for her. The nurses didn't have the heart to the beautiful girl from her dress so they unlaced the back and slid it down her bloody body. While an OR was being prepped portable x-rays were being down to see the damage. Outside of the doors that red do not cross authorized person only Lorelai stood with her hands and head resting on the door, tears pouring down her face as her body was shaking.

"Lorelai?" Taking her head off the door Lorelai turned around to face a running Luke coming straight for her. "How is she?" Lorelai just shook her head.

"My baby." She sobbed out as Luke wrapped his arms tight around her. Luke just held her tight as the rest of their friends and family filled the waiting room.

"Where is she?" Richard asked scared to death for his granddaughter who he loved more than life it's self.

"What happened?" It was Emily's turn to ask a question. Before either could receive an answer two police officers had shown up to take a statement from Stephanie since she was the one who found her.

"Who found her?" The officers asked the group of people sitting there waiting.

"I did" Stephanie walked forward with her hand up. She noticed that she still had Rory's blood on her hand so she wiped it on her dress.

'Do you know what happened?"

"Her fiancé needed to talk to her so she went into the room and I left them alone but then about 20 minutes later he came with blood on his hands so I went into the room and there she was on the floor."

"And who is her fiancé?"

"Logan Huntzberger"


	2. How To Save A Life

**A/N: Here is the new chapter two. Sorry it was not up on friday I had my aunt surprise me from out of two.**

The waiting room in the Hartford hospital was packed with people waiting to find out how Rory was doing. After a few hours there were so many people the doctors asked some of them to leave. Now that was left was Lorelai, Luke, Rory's grandparents and Rorys two best friends. The whole room was silent until Lorelai spoke.

"You said this isn't the first time how many times have there been and when did it start." She was looking at Stephanie. Stephanie seen the look in Lorelai's eyes they were full of hurt and pain.

"There has been a lot of times and each time she wouldn't let me tell anyone because she wanted it to work and she knew if you guys knew you would hate him and it couldn't work. I know that's not an excuse but you know Rory when she wants something and gives you that face. She promised me it was never beyond grabbing or slapping. She told me" Stephine had to stop talking because of the tears streaming down her face. After a few minutes she started speaking again. "It started like a year ago they fought and he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. She thought it was no big deal but it got worse and worse from there. The only reason I knew is because I had seen the bruises on her arms so I asked and she told"

Everyone was shocked at what they were just told. How could somebody like Logan do something like this? Finn got up and Stephanie followed. She seen the look he had on his face it, was the look he gets when he's about to do something stupid. Finn loved Rory but swore he would never come between Rory and Logan. No matter how he felt he wasn't the guy who stole a friends girl.. The only person who knew of his feelings was the girl who was now following him.

"Finn where are you going?" She grabbed his arm to make him face her.

"I need air, I need to hit something." He ran his hands through his hair and tugged on it. "How could you not tell me he was hurting her how?" His eyes were starting to tear up and his chest started to feel tight. How could this be happening to such an amazing person.

"It wasn't my place to tell you and she made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone." She had hurt her friend by keeping this from him but it was something she had to do. Finn just kept pacing back and forth. He fell for her the moment he saw her but she started dating Logan so she was off limits. It hurt him but he didn't mind because she was happy or so he thought now it killed him even more.

"Finn I see the doctor let's go." She pulled him behind her she needed to know how Rory was doing.

"Miss Gilmore" Lorelai jumped up when she heard her name.

"Yes that's me how is she doing?"

"We stopped the bleeding, she had broken ribs, a broken nose there was some internal bleeding and also head trauma." Lorelai couldn't feel her legs and had to sit down.

"She made it through the surgeries ok but she is still not out of the woods. She is in recovery now and when they move her to the room we will come and get you." The doctor gave Lorelai a small smile and walked away leaving them to talk. Lorelai couldn't think she couldn't breathe. All she could say over and over was "My Baby". Finn couldn't stand it anymore he needed to find Logan and kill him. He grabbed his coat off the seat and started to leave.

"Finn where the hell are you going?" he heard Stephanie call after him.

"I'm going to kill him." He walked off and head for his car; he was almost at the door when he felt someone beside him it was Luke.

"I'm coming with you." There was no point in fighting it he knew he would win. Finn drove to where he knew Logan would be. He was at the house he had just bought from him and Rory. Nobody knew about it yet it was a wedding gift to Rory. Finn didn't bother knocking and just walked him with Luke behind him. Luke wanted to kick his ass but he knew that would only make things worse. he was there to stop Finn from killing him.

"What the hell did you do Logan?" When they walked in they saw him sitting on the floor with his bloody tux still on.

"I snapped. I told her I couldn't marry her so she slapped me and I snapped." Finn just looked at him in disbelief. Shaking his head he didn't want to hear anything else Logan had to say. Finn grabbed Logan by the collar and started punching him. Logan just stood there and took it knowing he fully deserved it. Logan was bleeding pretty bad when Luke pulled him off.

"Come on Finn this isn't what she would have wanted." Luke pulled him off and head for the door. Before they could make it to the door they heard Logan speak.

"Is she alright?" Hearing Logan ask about his almost daughter made Luke stop and look at the broken mad. He walked up to Logan and bent down beside him.

"Now you care how she's doing. Listen to me and listen well. You stay the hell away from her and the only reason I'm not kicking your ass along with Finn is because the last thing Lorelai needed right now is coming to bail my ass out of jail for beating you within an inch of your life." Finn and Luke both went to the car and headed back to the hospital. Luke looked at Finn and he could see it in his eyes.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Finn waited a minute before he answered.

"Yeah I'm in love with her."


	3. I love her too

A/N: New Chapter 3 Sorry it wasnt up on friday been a busy few days for me :)

The two headed back to the hospital to wait and see how Rory was doing. Finn couldn't believe what he had done. Not only had he kicked the crap out of his best friend someone other than Stephanie knew his closely guarded secret. Knowing what Logan did to her was killing him inside he wanted to protect her and help her. He would give his life to kiss her pain away. They got to the hospital and were amazed at what they found. Nobody was in the waiting room they had all been moved to a huge room with a bed for Rory once she was out of recovery, it never shocked Luke what Gilmore money could do. Since visiting hours were over only Lorelai and Stephanie were left in the room waiting for Rory and the guys. They heard the door open and their heads shot up. Stephanie got up and walked towards Finn when she noticed the blood on his hand.

"Finn what happened?" She grabbed his hand to look at the cuts on it.

"We found him and he told me he snapped so I snapped on him." Finn was now sitting in the chair Stephanie was and he dropped his head in his hands.

"Luke did you touch him?" Lorelai asked as she walked over to Luke who had blood on his shirt from when he pulled Finn back.

"No because if I did I wouldn't stop" Lorelai could see the hurt in his eye. Rory was like a daughter to him and this was hurting him too.

"Thank you" She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I couldn't handle not having you here right now." Luke hugged her back not waiting to let go.

"Do you know if the cops know where he is?" Stephanie asked breaking the silence that fell on the room.

"Yeah I do, I called them when we left." Finn looked up at her. He felt bad for calling but that's what needed to be done. Silence fall on the room again but this time stayed for a few hours. It was now night time and everyone was how they were when this day started in dresses and tuxes but now blood was covering them. No one wanted to leave to change, to eat or even go to the bathroom they were all afraid that something would happened. The silence was now broken by a doctor coming to speak to them.

"Miss Gilmore?" the doctor walked over to Lorelai. "We are going to bring her in here now. She is still not awake but is stable to move." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at lease now they would be there where they can watch her. Usually only one person is allowed to stay but Richard made sure that the four could stay as long as Rory was here. It was 20 minutes since the doctor came in when they saw the nurses come in with Rory in a bed. She looked so helpless and fragile it killed everyone to see her like this. Once the nurses left everyone just stood there looking at her nobody knew what to do. Lorelai was the first to move; she went to the chair beside her daughter's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey kiddo. You listen to me ok you are going to make it through this. You're a Gilmore and Gilmores don't give up that easily. We have a strong blood line remember that?" She asked referring to what Lorelai the first once told the girls. "There are too many people here that love you and can't leave go of you yet. Rory I swear to you if you make it out of this I will never let anyone hurt you like this and I swear to god I will make Logan pay for all this. You just have to be ok baby girl." Lorelai rested her head on her daughters hand and started to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening. Luke pulled up a chair but Lorelai and sat beside her. The moment he sat she collapsed into his chest.

"It's ok Lor its ok." He rubbed her hair while she cried. There were two other chairs on the other side of Rory's bed. Stephanie sat in the first one and Finn in the second. Finn looked at her and his eyes started to tear up and then they started to fall. Stephanie rubbed his back and he dropped his head down he didn't like when people seen him like this. It was almost midnight now and everyone was starving. Luke finally convinced Lorelai to leave the room to get food. He wanted to her eat but he also wanted to give Finn a chance to talk to Rory. They left the room and head for food. The café was closed so they head to an all night dinner down the street to get some food. They were waiting for everyone's food when Luke started to talk to Lorelai.

"Finns in love with Rory." Lorelai was shocked at what she just heard.

"What how do you know?"

"When he was kicking Logan's ass I seen a look on his face it was the same one I have when I punched Christopher."

"But he's Logan's best friend"

"I know I even asked him if he did."

"And"

"He said he did. You can tell he feels bad for loving her but he can't help it" Both just stood there looking at each other. Lorelai couldn't believe that Finn loved her daughter but once she started thinking back it makes sense. Finn was always there for her when she needed anything and now he's been there this whole time with such pain in his eyes.

Finn and Stephanie just sat by Rory's bed looking at her watching everything around her making sure she was still alive.

"Say something Finn"

"What do you wanna talk about?" Finn was clueless to what she had meant.

"No to her tell her how you feel."

"I can't tell her that now's not the right time." He looked down at his feet would there every be a right time.

"Finn just talk to her" She got up and switched chairs so he could be closer to her. He grabbed on to the hand and kissed it lightly.

"Hi love… I know if you're hearing us you're probably thinking what's going on. Something bad happened to you but you are going to get better from this. We all love you too much to let you go. And I'm err in love with you. I feel for you the moment I seen you and the more I knew you the more I fell in love with you. I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you or be put in a place where you had to choice I was happy that you were happy. But now I don't wanna hid it anymore. I'm in love with you and I need you to wake up so that I can tell you that." He kissed her hand again and broke down in tears. Stephanie was crying now to because he was crying and also what he said. She knew he liked her but didn't know she loved her. Luke and Lorelai came back to the room and saw Finn with his head on her leg crying. Lorelai put the food down and went beside him and started to rub his back. He lifted his head up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry" he was saying sorry for not protecting her better he should have known.

"I know you are and she's going to be ok." Lorelai pulled Finn up and pulled him into a hug. He couldn't believe what was happening the girl he loved mom was hugging him tell him it was ok. Lorelai hugged him until she felt him stop crying. He pulled back and she looked into his eyes they were now dull for everything this day had brought.

"I love her too"


	4. Awake

It has been almost 2 months since Rory was put into the hospital and it was the longest 2 months of everyone's lives. the four people who spent every day with her had put their lives on hold until she woke up. Lorelai left Rory's side once to go home and get clothes for her and Rory. Luke went to check on the dinner that Cesar had been watching while he was at the hospital. Lorelai got everything she need and they headed back to the hospital she swore the next time she left that hospital her daughter would be with her. Finn and Stephanie had only left the hospital once to go get themselves some clothes and some other things they needed. Lorelai had been amazed at the way Finn had stayed there every single day not wanting to leave. Once she had gotten back to the room she noticed flowers that were not there when she left. They were a vase of tulips she knew when she saw them who they were from. Logan had already sent 4 vases of flowers and each one had gone in the garbage. Rory's bloody wedding dress sat in a box at the foot of her bed. She opened the lid and ran her hand over the beads that were on the bust. She closed the lid and went back to her seat by the bed when she noticed the ring of Rory's left hand. Stephanie had seen her looking so she answered the question even before she could ask it.

"A nurse came in with it and put it on just before you got here. We told her not to but she said that we weren't her parents so we had no right to tell her anything. Then she had the nerve to tell me that Rory would want it back on." Lorelai quickly removed the ring and handed it to Stephanie.

"If I have it I'll throw it out at lease if you have it you give her the option if she wants it" In the 2 months everyone had gotten to know each other really well it was like they were all one family. The guys were watching TV and the girls were doing Rory's nails when they heard the door opened the moment they saw who it was the two guys jumped up.

"Logan what the hell are you doing here?" Finn went to grabbed him when tried to go towards the bed.

"I needed to see her I needed to tell her I'm sorry." Lorelai got up and walked up to the man in front of her.

"Listen to me get the hell out of here. Look what you have done to my daughter I haven't been able to speak to my daughter for 2 months do you know what that feels like. Do you want to see what you have done to her and her life?" Lorelai went to the box and grabbed her daughter's wedding dress. "It took us 4 months so find this dress that morning when she put it on I seen her face light up because she was about to marry the man she loved and look what you did. I want you to get the hell out of here and I want you to stay the hell away from my daughter" Lorelai tried her best to hold her tears back but she couldn't everything was just too much. Finn pulled Logan out of the room and into the hall.

"Why the hell did you come here?" He was trying his best not to hit him.

"I am so sorry man. I just lost it that day. I love her so much I just wanted to make sure shes ok." Logan was trying his best to muster up some tears.

"You don't get to say you love her anymore. Let me guess daddy's money bailed you outta jail?" Finn was trying to keep his disgust and anger at bay.

"Yeah he did and don't say it like your daddy's money hasn't bailed you out plenty of time."

"Yeah it has but I never would do what you did to that beautiful girl." Logan gave Finn a confused look.

"Since when do you care about her you barely talk to her?"

"Are you kidding me? Every time you messed up I was there for her. I'm the one who has been here every day since you put her in here." Logan's face was starting to turn red and his hand were balling at his side.

"What do you love her or something?"

"I love her more then you ever could." Finn knew that Logan was going to freak but he didn't care anymore.

"Are you in love with her?" Logan gave him a look as if telling him his answer better be no.

"Yeah so what if I do." Just then Finn felt a fist hit his cheek. While Finn was disorientated Logan threw more punches knocking Finn to the ground . Everyone in the room heard Finn hit the ground so they ran out to see what was going on. Luke grabbed Logan and pulled him off Finn. Logan was fighting against Luke's grip when Lorelai walked in front of him and slapped him.

"Get the hell out of here now" She warned him one last time before bending down to check on Finn. Logan started to walk away when he looked back at Stephanie and Finn getting up.

"Obviously I see where your loyalties lie." He turned around and walked out of then hospital. The four of them headed back into the room so that Stephanie could clean up Finn face. His lip was busted and he had some cuts of his cheek. Lorelai watched what Stephanie was doing when she heard movement on Rory's bed. She looked over and seen Rory's hand move. Lorelai got up and started rubbed her daughters hair which made everyone look at her.

"Rory wake up Rory" She spoke to her softly while rubbing her hair and her cheek. It took a few minutes but Rory slowly started to open her eyes. She smiled when she seen her mom standing there.

"Hey blue eyes." Lorelai smiled with tears in her eyes. "How you feeling?"

"Like I have been hit by a bus then ran over by it." Rory tried to smile but it hurt. "My breath stinks" Everyone started to laugh. Only Rory would care about something like that. Rory hadn't noticed that there were so many people sitting in the room with her until she looked around.

"Finn what happened to you face?" Her voice was small and horse but he still heard her.

"Just a fight with someone stupid." Finn gave her a small smile he didn't want to tell her who had done it just yet.

"It was with Logan wasn't it?" Everyone looked at her shocked that she knew that.

"Do you remember what happened?" Luke asked her while grabbing her hand. Gripping his head she felt at peace and grateful that he was there

"I kind of remember but I heard you guys fighting a little bit ago." She squeezed on his hand letting him know that she was happy he was there.

"You heard all of that?" It was now Stephanie's turn to ask a question.

"Not all but most" When she said this she looked to Finn. While Luke was talking to Rory Lorelai rushed out to find a doctor for her baby girl. Not two minutes later a doctor followed her into the room and started his exam. The doctor ran over her injuries with her and told her she will be needing lots of rest. Once the doctor left Rory turned back to her mom.

"Mom you look tired you should go home and sleep in your own bed."

"No I don't want you to be alone." Everyone knew that Lorelai did need to go home and sleep she was run down.

"I'll stay with her so you can go home." Finn told her hoping it would change her mind.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Lorelai wanted to make sure that it was ok that she left.

"I'll stay too" Stephanie told her also.

"Ok ok we will go but if anything happens you call me" She bent down to kiss her daughters head. She went over to hug the two that were staying. When she hugged Finn she whispered into his ear.

"Be good to her" Finn pulled back confused at when he had just been told. Luke went to give Rory and hug and a kiss too.

"I'm glad you're ok kiddo"

"Thanks for being here for us" She smiled back at him and let him go. The two had left leaving Finn on one side and Stephanie on the other.

"I'm tired" She told them before slow\ly closing her eyes.

"Just sleep we'll be here when you wake up" Steph told her while she rubbed her arm. Rory turned her head to Finn and took his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a smile.


	5. A Thousand Sweet Kisses

New Chapter 5

Rory had woken up feeling sore but better ,she looked around her room that was filled with flowers, teddy bears and her two best friends. Stephanie and Finn were already awake and watching TV.

"Guys I'm hungry" She looked at Finn as if to hint for him to go and get food so Rory and Stephanie can talk.

"Right love I'll go get us food" Finn grabbed his wallet out of his coat and headed off. Once he was at of the room Rory turned to Stephanie.

"Did you tell him?"

"No I didn't ,I swore to you I wouldn't." Stephanie checked out in the hall to make sure no one was there. "You should tell him you that you like him and you were having second thoughts about the wedding."

"I don't want him to think less of me." Rory shut her eyes trying to block out the look her friend was giving her.

"Rory he won't. After everything you have been through you deserve to be with someone who will love you and will not try and change you." Stephanie took a breath and sat the foot of Rory's bed. "The moment he hid you the first time I could see it in your eyes that the feelings were going and you were done. The only reason you said yes was because you were scared of being alone and having to start all over. Come on Rory I am your best friend you can't lie to me. I know you didn't love him anymore." Rory knew everything Stephanie had said was true. Unable to stop the tears from flowing she broke down.

"He told me no one would love me like he did." She tried to fold into herself but everything she was hooked up too stopped her movement. Stephanie pulled her into a hug and rubbed her hair.

"It ok baby you're gonna be ok." Rory pulled back and rubbed her face dry. She smiled a weak smile and brushed her hair out of her face. Finn came back with the food confused about what he was walking into; both girls had red faces from crying.

"Are you two ok?" He placed the food on the table beside Rory's bed.

"Yeah fine just talking." The girls went through the bags and got what they wanted to eat. The girls were eating when they noticed Finn reading the paper with a pen in hand.

"Hey Finn what are doing?" Rory asked slightly confused.

"I need a new place to live since I did live with Logan." He went back to looking thorough the paper.

Before Rory could say anything Stephanie piped in. "We have an extra room you can live with us."

"I can't live with you guys. You two girls and I'm me." He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of living with them.

"Finn you have to. I'm the reason you and Logan fought the least we can do is have you live with us. If not live at lease stay until you find something" She looked at him pouting with her big blue eyes.

"Fine I'll stay until I find something but that's it." Rory clapped her hands like she was a two year old.

"Finn if you and Logan aren't talking how are you going to get your stuff?" Stephanie asked him

"Colin took everything out for me about a month ago. He put it all in storage until everything was sorted." Rory rested her head back just the thought of him living with them was giving her butterflies. She needed to talk to him and make sure she wasn't going crazy when she heard him say he was in love with her. Stephanie was watching her best friend very closely. She saw a very familiar look pass over Rory's face.

"I'm gonna call Colin tell him to bring your stuff to the house." Stephanie ran out of the room before either could say anything. Rory sat there looking at Finn for a minute before she broke the silence.

"What did he do to me?" Finn was caught off guard by the question and she could see this. "I know he hit me but what did he do?" She wanted the answers and she was afraid to ask her mom.

"Well I don't know everything but I'll tell you what he told me. He wanted to talk to you before the wedding so you went into the room where he was and he told you he couldn't marry you. You slapped him and then he started to hit you." He looked up at her and she had her head resting on her knees. He sat at her feet and took her hands. "I know he hurt you love but why didn't you tell me the first time he hit you?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Finn" She was now crying harder than before.

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault." He wiped her tears away before they could fully fall.

"I should have told you, I should have left him and if it wasn't for me your lip wouldn't be busted." She reached her hand out to touch his lip.

"It wasn't your fault he shouldn't have done the things he did that why my lip is is busted because I stood up to him" He moved her bangs out of her face and gave her a smile.

"Did you mean what you said?" she looked at him her eyes hopeful

"What do you mean?" He was confused by the questions.

"What you said to me when I was still out." Rory stared at him trying to read his face.

"You heard that?" He started to blush it was just his luck.

"Yeah I did so did you"

"Yes I meant it I know I shouldn't have meant it but I did. I've like you since I met you" She looked at him and started crying again.

"I'm so sorry" she looked down at her small hands in his big ones. He let go of her hands so he could stand up. He kissed each of her cheeks where her tears have now fallen. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm the one who should say sorry I should have protected you." He looked her dead in the eyes and she could see the hurt he felt. He lifted his head and kissed her forehead then her nose. He couldn't help it he wanted to touch her and make her feel safe. He wiped away the last of the tears and gave her a faint smile. Without even thinking she planted a kiss on his lips. She didn't want to let go but she had to when she heard him wine in pain and his hand shot up to his lip.

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"Don't worry about it love" He smiled back at her then pulled her into a deeper kiss. His lip was killing him but he didn't want to let go of her. They pulled apart and both smiled at each other. She moved over and lifted the covers of her bed patting the side to let him know she wanted him to lie down beside her. He took of his shoes and climbed into bed with her. He pulled the blankets back up over them and she cuddled into his chest. She put her hand up the back of his shirt and rested her hand on his back. His skin was burning under her touch and he loved it. She felt so safe in his arms right now something she hasn't felt in a while. He kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep.


	6. I Have A Boat

It had been two weeks since Rory had woken up and it had been a crazy two weeks. Everyday was filling with visitors and gifts. Finn, Stephanie, Lorelai and Luke all took turns spending the night depending on their schedules. Her grandparents came everyday and stayed for a few hours. Now it was time for Rory to go home and she couldn't be more excited. Her ribs were still bruised but the rest of her body was healed her legs were weak from not walking but that would go away soon. She was waiting for her mother and Luke to show up when she got the call. The inn had a fire so they were stuck there she promised to come to the house as soon as they were done. Rory was kind of relived she wanted to go home and she was sick of waiting.

"K guys that was my mom there was a fire at the inn no big deal but its just us heading home so lets go." She tried to stand but fell and Finn caught her. She just looked up and smiled at him. They hadn't really talked about them yet but she knew it was coming. The three got into the car and started their drive home Rory had never been so glad to be going home. They got to the house but only Finn and Rory got out of the car.

"K guys I'm gonna go buy food because there is nothing in that house ill be back in a bit." She smiled at her friends as they headed to the door. Rory was leaning on Finn and he was guiding her into the house.

"Right to bed or the couch for TV." He asked her as he took her bags out of her hands. Most of her flowers had died but before they did Finn took pictures so she could see. All that was left was 50 vases and 3 bags of teddy bears.

"How about I watch TV in bed" Finn smiled at her and guided her to her bedroom. She went to her dresser and grabbed out her comfy clothes she wanted to wear. She tired to take her sweater off but was having trouble.

"Finn I need you help" She pointed at her clothes and he knew what she meant. He walked up to her his hands shaking and started to remove her clothes to replace them with new ones. When he took off her shirt he had seen the bruises on her stomach and ribs for the first time. They were starting to fade but they were still there. He bent down in front of her and put his hands on her back and started to kiss the bruises. Rorys skin tingled under his touch and she was dying for more. He finished kissing her stomach and stood up to finish helping her change. When he got to eye level she saw the tears in his eyes he tried to blink them back but it was no use.

"Why you crying Finn" She placed her hands on his cheeks. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I just feel bad for not protecting you. I should have known something I know Logan I should have known something was up." He eyes were dull with worry and guilt.

"Listen to me this is not your fault. I should have ended it after the first time. I shouldn't have said yes to marrying him but I was scared of being alone and he got it into my head that no one would want me. This was not you fault you hear me." She looked him in the eyes and smiled at him. He finished getting her dressed and helped her lie down. He covered her up and went to leave her alone to sleep when he heard her call out.

"Finn watch TV with me." She pouted and she knew he couldn't say no. He got into bed beside her careful not to hurt her. They started watching the millions of movies Rory had picked out when he heard Steph come in.

"Help please" He heard her call out so he ran to help her. Finn brought into the bags and Stephanie put everything away. Stephanie brought back pizza and Chinese for them to eat. Once everything was away the two of them went pack into Rorys room.

"I come bearing gifts" Stephanie brought the food into her room and sat on the bed with Finn in the middle and her on the other side. The three stayed in bed until later that night when Lorelai and Luke showed up. Rory was going to get up but everyone just stayed in her room talking like they were all 12 again.

"I'm glad you ok kiddo you are never aloud to scare mommy like that again." She smiled at her daughter and rubbed her head at the same time.

"I never will again mommy dearest" Rory smiled back and gave her mom a look that said she needed to talk to her.

"Ok Rory needs to change guys out girls only in here." She directed the guys to leave while Stephanie stayed in the room.

"Ok o child of mine what was that look for."

"I kissed Finn." Her two people in the world just looked at her shocked.

"You kissed him" both asked at the same time.

"Yes me we were at the hospital and he told me what happened and I was crying and he told me he loved me and then he kissed my tears away and when he pulled back I kissed him." The two women just stared at her like she had 3 heads they didn't know what to say. It wasn't Rory to kiss somebody that was a Lorelai thing. Finally Lorelai broke the silence.

"Was it good at least" All three started to laugh.

"Yes it was but is this to fast it was just a few months ago I was going to be married." When Stephanie heard this she cut her off.

"You were about to marry someone you didn't love and to be honest I was going to say something when the priest asked if anyone objected. I could see it in you the after the first time he hit you the feeling were dying you only said yes because of the crap he put into you head. Finn loves you and has for a while it was killing him to be the best man and watch you do this." Rory was shocked at what her friend said.

"You were really going to say something?" She was amused that she would actually stop the wedding.

"It wasn't just me, Colin, Lane, Rosemary, and pretty much everyone from Stars Hallow. Nobody wanted you with him." Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mom were you?"

"Both me and Luke were. We didn't want you to marry him because we knew he cheated and didn't treat you right we just didn't know about the hitting. You deserver the world and he couldn't give that to you." The girls felt the room get serious so Lorelai decided to lighten it up.

"Do you want to heard something funny?"

"Sure why not"

"Grandma and Grandpa are working on getting Logan's family kicked out of the society." This cause the whole room to start laughing. While the girls were in the room talking Luke took the chance to talk to Finn.

"You know that to me she's my daughter I have been there for more things in her life them most people." Finn simple nodded he knew where this was going and didn't want to interrupt. "So you know I would do anything in my power to make sure she never feels pain like she had in these past two years not just with the wedding but with everything Logan but her through." Luke stopped so Finn could answer.

"Sir" Luke stopped him.

"I have spent everyday with you for over 2 months you can call me Luke." He couldn't help but smile at the face Finn was slightly nervous around him.

"Luke if I had known what he was doing to her I would have stopped it. I regret everyday not seeing what he was doing I should have he was my friend. I have liked her since I met her and fell in love with her the more I got to know her. I would do anything in this world to make her happy and smile like she use to." Finn smiled at the thought of him being with Rory.

"That's good I'm glad to hear you say that. She deserves everything in this world and I want her with someone who will give it to her. I know that look you have in your eyes when you look at her. It's the same one I get when I look at Lorelai. You need to do everything to make sure she knows how you feel and make sure you don't hurt her." Luke stopped for a minute. "Remember if you hurt her I have a dinner with really sharp knifes and a boat that could take me out to sea." He padded Finn on the shoulder and headed to Rorys room to see if the girl talk was done. He looked back to see Finn with a look of shock on his face. Luke couldn't help but laugh he has never seen Finn shocked at anything.


	7. Thank You

**First of all I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and put me on favs it means a ton and I am really thankful.**

Luke and Lorelai had left so now it was just the 3 of them. They were watching a movie waiting for Colin to get there to hang out. They were half way through it when they heard him come in. Colin and Stephanie had been together as long as anyone can remember. He heard them in Rorys room so just went in.

"Hey guys" He went over to Rory and handed her roses and a teddy bear.

"I made it myself" He smiled proudly while the rest looked at him.

"Colin going to build a bear doesn't count as making it" Stephanie threw a pillow at him and laughed.

"Thank you Colin I really like it. So what did you name her?"

"Ha you'll like it. I named her reporter girl" He smiled again handing her the birth certificate. Stephanie didn't believe him so she took the paper from Rory.

"You really did" she looked at him weird.

"Look who its from though" Colin was proud of his sweet gifts. It was now Finn turn to take the paper.

"Its not even a name its just letters." Finn looked at the paper confused.

"Damn you're stupid some times. Its from FCS the three of us dumbass." The two girls smiled at what he had done.

"Come here" Rory put her arms up to give him a hug. Colin walked toward her slowly afraid to hug her. "Colin you can hug me I'm not gonna break." She pulled him down and gave him a hug. After Colin had found his spot beside his girlfriend he kissed her and gave her a hug.

"Guys I just wanted to say thank you for everything. For taking care of me and standing by me. I wouldn't be home if it weren't for you." Rory smiled at her friends while talking.

"There is no where else I would be now how about more take out." Stephanie got up and gave her friend a hug before going to get the phone.

"Rory where else would we have been if not here with you" Colin looked up at her smiling trying to put her at ease. Finn pulled Rory close to his chest careful not to hurt her.

"You're our friend too what he did to you in unforgiveable at least for me it is. I will be here for you no matter what." He kissed the top of her head and faced the TV again. Stephanie came back with more food and watched more movies. After the 6th movie Colin and Stephanie headed to her room to go to bed.

"K guys were off" Stephanie got up kissed Finns cheek and Rorys head.

"See you in the morning" Rory told both of them before turning to Finn. Rory had just realized something when she looked into his eyes.

"Finn you haven't drank anything tonight." Finn looked at her confused.

"Ya I did I drank some water and pop" She smiled at how he didn't get it.

"No you haven't had an alcohol. The whole time I've known you I see you drinking at least twice a week and since I've been awake nothing" He brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I haven't drank since the night they brought you in. Lord knows I wanted to get drunk and forget everything that happened but I needed to stay sober for you and when I had to deal with Logan. Me being there for you was more important then any drink" he smiled at her when she cuddled into his chest.

"Thank you" She whispered into his chest but he still heard her.

"You don't have to keep thanking me I'd do it all over again." He kissed the top of her head on last time and went to get up.

"Where are you going" She looked at him confused

"You are going to sleep and I'm going into my bed to sleep" he pulled the covers over her and kissed her good night. He got back to his room changed into his pj bottoms and crashed down on his bed. He tried his best to go to sleep but there was no use Rory was on his mind and she wasn't leaving. He was staring at the wall when he heard her crying. He left his room and headed into hers. He knocked on the door but didn't get an answer so he just walked in. When he opened the door Rory turned over so her back was facing the door. He went up to her bed and scoped her up into his arms. The moment she was in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He sat on her bed with her in his lap playing with her hair while whispering it was ok. He felt her breathing slow down and he had known she was asleep. He stood up again to lie her down when he heard her talk to him.

"Finn please don't leave me" She turned to face the wall again. He got into the bed behind her and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. This is how they stayed the whole night and morning until Finn heard someone knocking at the house door.


	8. We'll Meet Again

Finn looked at Rory who was still asleep in his arms. He moved her then rested her head on the pillow. He ran his hand through his hair and went to the door where the knocking was coming from. Finn opened the door and was met with two sets of arms around his body.

"Mom, sis what are you doing here." Finn looked at his mother and sister confused. He was close with both of them and told them about Rory and his feelings for her.

"I called Logan's and he told me you moved but didn't say why but said this is where we could find you." The two women still wouldn't let go.

"How about you let go of me and I'll tell you what happened." The two let go and Finn lead them inside. He put on coffee and watched the two most important women in his life sit down ready to talk.

"We have to keep our voices down Rory is still sleeping. It's her first day waking up home."

"What Rory your Rory isn't she married to Logan. Why would it be her first day waking up home I'm confused" Finn's sister sat there looking at him waiting for answers.

"One she is not my Rory. She was going to marry Logan then the day of their wedding he called it off and then beat her. She was in the hospital for 2 months and me and Stephanie were there everyday. Logan and I got into a few fights while she was there so I moved out because I couldn't look at him after what he did to her." Finn rubbed his face and went back to the coffee.

"How bad was it" it was now his mothers turn to ask a question

"She had broken ribs, a broken nose and few other things and for most of the 2 months she was in a coma." Finns eyes were starting to tear up his mother seen this and went to her sons side. She could tell this has been hard on him and he was tired

"You are a good man for being there for her" She hugged him then kissed his temple. His mom went to sit back beside his sister when they heard something coming from one of the rooms. Finn knew that the noise was from Rorys room and ran to check on her. She was getting out of bed about to come into the kitchen.

"Love do you need some help"

"Yes please." Finn wrapped his arms around her and helped her walk. Her legs were still weak from being in bed that long she was having a hard time walking. Before they got to the door he stopped.

"Rory my sister and my mother are here" He wanted to warn her before bringing her into the other room.

"Finn that's ok" She smiled and they headed into the kitchen. The two women turned to look at Finn helping Rory walk and both couldn't help but smile. Finns mom walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hi I'm Isabelle and you are more beautiful then I could have ever imagined." She pulled out the chair for Rory to sit.

"Thank you I've heard so much about you" Rory told her back while trying to get comfy in the chair.

"Hi I'm Finns older sister Bella but everyone calls me B." Finn smiled at Rory and gave all three women coffee. Finn stood at the counter watching the three of them talking and getting along. They had been there for three hours when the women decided to leave.

"Ok Rory it was so nice meeting you I'm sure ill see you again." Finns mother smiled at her and hugged her again.

"It was nice meeting you and yes we will" She smiled back and went to hug Finns sister.

"Nice to meet you B" She hugged Rory back and Finn walked them to the door. Finns mom pulled him into a hug and told him softly.

"Be good to her and take care of her." His mother pulled back and smiled at her son she could tell he loved her.

"I will mom I will" He hugged his mom and his sister and went back to the kitchen where Rory was.

"Sorry about them love they are noisy." Finn kissed the top of her head without even realizing what he had just done.

"Its ok Finn they were nice I liked them." She smiled up at him while he moved around the kitchen getting her food. While they ate them made small talk it was when they were done the big question came.

"Finn I need a favour I called my mom but she's can't come here and I really need help." She was rambling when Finn grabbed her hand she clamed down. "Can you help me get in and out of the shower" Her face started to blush at her question. She needed a shower and she needed help doing it Finn blushed to but he couldn't help but say yes.

"Sure love I'll help and I promise I won't look." He smiled at her trying to put her at ease which thankful he did. He sat a few more minutes when her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You ready for this" She held out her hand and he helped her up.


	9. I'm Scared RATED M

Finn and Rory both headed into the bathroom. He took her shirt off them pants before he closed his eyes he wanted to keep his promise to her not to look. He undid her bra and slid her out of her panties. Once she was in the shower with the curtain closed she told him he could open his eyes. He sat on the toilet talking to her while she showered. She told him stories of her childhood that most people probably wouldn't know. Once her shower was done he once again closed his eyes and held her towel up in front of her so she could cover herself.

"All covered you can open them now" She couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was being. She was still standing in the tub waiting for him to help her step out. Finn held out his hand and watched her get out even soaking wet she was beautiful. She had just got her feet on the floor when she got a head rush and rested her head on his chest.

"Rory are you ok?" He looked down at her trying to see her face.

"Ya I'm fine just a head rush" She smiled weakly and returned her head to his chest. He pulled her into a hug and held her there until she was ready to move. Once her head was done spinning she looked up at him and gave him a heart warming smile. When she looked into his eyes she could see they were not as bright as they once were they were filled with worry for her. Looking into his eyes was making her want to cry so she rested her head on his chin.

"Hey what's wrong." He lifted her chin so he was looking her in the eyes again

"You look so sad and tired and worried. I just feel bad for putting you through this." He had heard enough right there.

"You are not putting me through anything. I want to help you I want to be here for you. I am sad for all the pain you had to go through and the pain you're still in. I'm tired because I can't sleep unless you are in my arms and I know you safe. I'm worried that you will never trust a guy again because of what he did to you and I worried that you this is going to effect you forever." She was now crying which is the last thing he wanted to do. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Come on blue eyes don't cry" she didn't say anything but just pulled him into a kiss. The moment her lips touched his he pulled her closer all he wanted to do was kiss her. As each second passed the kiss got deeper and deeper. She broke away from his lips to kiss his jawbone and neck. Once she got to his soft spot on his neck he let out a moan. Before she placed her lips back on his she whispered in his eye.

"Take me to bed" She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. He picked her up gently so he wouldn't hurt her and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He opened the bathroom down and headed to his bedroom because it was closest to the bathroom. He shut his door behind them and placed her softly on his bed their lips never parting. Once she was on his bed he broke the kiss to ask her one final question.

"Are you sure?" she simply nodded and brought his lips back to hers. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone sucking lightly it. He slowly removed her towel when he saw it again. He bruised body just lying there he once again went to kiss her bruised body willing them away. He silently swore to himself if she ever let him in that he would never hurt her like Logan had done. Rory pulled at Finns shirt to pull it off him. Once it was off the shifted her body so that he was lying down and she was on top. When she moved she made a face from the pain that worried Finn even more. She propped herself up so she could untie his pants she pulled them off so he left lying on his bed a naked as she was. He once again slowly rolled her on her back kissing all over her body again. Finn was lying slightly on top of her running his hands all over her body. He let his hand linger on her hip then started to rub her thighs. Without breaking their kiss Finn slowly started to move his hand up her inner thigh. Rorys skin was burning under his touch and was dying for more. He gently made his hand to where he wanted to be and started to rub her. Rory couldn't help but moan it had been a long time since anyone has made her feel like this. He slowly inserted his fingers causing her to throw her head back and Finn to kiss her neck. He could feel her body tighten against his hand and asked her one last time.

"Love are you sure you want this" she brought her head up to meet his eyes and told him with a smile. "Yes" That was all he needed to hear. The last thing he wanted to do was rush her but now he knew she wanted this so there was no going back. He went back to kissing her lips and removed his hand. He wrapped on arm around her back and used the other to support himself so he didn't hurt her. He looked in her eyes once last time and entered her causing them both to let out a loud moan. Finn was slow and gentle with her carful not to hurt her and she liked it. Finn stopped kissing her lips to kiss her neck and her chest. He was really doing this he was in bed with the girl of his dreams. Rory couldn't help but run her hands all over Finns body and kiss his chest. Was it was getting to much for her she pulled him close to her body and wrapped her legs tight around his body ignoring the pain in her own. Both of their breathing was being labour and sharp they knew what was about to happen. Rory dug her nails into Finns back which she felt back for but couldn't help. Finn could feel the pain in his back but it was worth it. With that they both released at the same time. Finns arms were becoming weak but he didn't want to lie right of her so he lied to the side of her pulling her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head again and laid back on his pillow. They were silent for a while when Finn heard Rory say something.

"I'm scared" He pulled back so he could look her in the eye.

"Why are you scared?" He sat up so he could look at her letting the blanket fall just under his belly button.

"I am scared of what I am feeling for you right now" he couldn't help but smile at what she said.

"what do you mean" he could see her starting to cry which made the smile go away.

"I'm scared I'm falling to fast and that you're going to hurt me" Finn sat her up so they were facing each other.

"As long as there is a breath in my body I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't hurt you. You mean way to much to me. Every time I see you cry or in pain it kills me and I would do anything to take that pain from you. Every time I see the bruising on you stomach it makes me want to cry and go kill him for doing that to you and if I could I would kiss if everyday all day if that means it would go away. Rory Gilmore I have fallen in love with you and for me there's no going back now." Finn finished his speech and waited for her to say something and she didn't.

"Please love say something anything" he was starting to worry now.

"What you just said to me is by far the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life. I haven't been in love with Logan for a while because of everything he has put me through. I was starting to fall for you but I couldn't get out of that and now I'm out and I want to be with you." She looked down at her hands when she said the last part willing the tears not to fall from her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"God Gilmore you really know how to scare a guy" He smiled at her before pulling her to his chest again. He brushed her hair back so he could see her ear and he whispered to her.

"I want to be with you too" She looked up at him smiling and kissed him again. Finn pulled her close and laid her down then did the same beside her. He pulled the blankets up so they were covered and pulled her close to his body.


	10. Prewar Room

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few days but this weekend was crazy for me. I will try and get to chapters up today. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed you guys are awesome.**

Rory rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 3pm and she was still in Finns bed. She rolled back over to face him but the bed was empty. She sat up to look around the room when she seen a note written on his pillowcase.

_Hey love_

_I had to do some running around ill be back in a bit. Ill bring coffee and a new pillowcase. See you later _

_Finn_

Rory couldn't help but smile at the note it was such a Finn thing to do. Rory laid back down in no hurry to get up because their house was still empty Steph wasn't even home yet. She was looking at the ceiling when she thought back to the moment she started to feel something for Finn. She was scared that he didn't feel the same and she was with Logan so she didn't say a word. The more she thought about it the more she could see that he did like her and he was trying to tell her but she was blind.

_Flashback_

Stephanie and Rory walked into the ballroom. They were at one of the last big LDB events of the year. Both girls looked beyond amazing in their beautiful ball gowns and their hair done. The night was going the same as every other night until Finn asked her to dance. It was a slow song she had only heard once or twice but Finn seemed to know it off by heart. He pulled her close to him so he could sing the words to her.

"Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
cause I can't make you love me, if you don't"

There were chills going up Rorys spine. She had never been this close to Finn and she liked it. His hot breath on her neck and ear was driving her crazy.

"I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight.

cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
cause I can't make you love me, if you don't"

The song ended and Finn held on a little longer. She loved his voice it was amazing and she wanted to hear it again. Rory was having a hard time catching her breath and her head was spinning. Finn pulled back to let go and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Before he walked away he whispered in her ear "I'm doing what's right" Finn walked off the dance floor leaving Rory confused and wanting more.

_End Flashback_

Rory stayed in the same spot just thinking. _He was telling me he would give up the fight as long as I was with Logan. _She had never told anyone about the song or what Finn told her after because she didn't really know herself what it meant or what had happened. Rory finally decided it was time to get up and get dressed. She grabbed Finns shirt that was lying and the floor beside the bed and pulled it on. She slowly got out of his bed and made her way to her room. Using stuff to help her walk along the way she finally made it. She notice that there was clothes lying out on her bed already for her to get dressed. She got her clothes on sat on her bed and begin to look around her room. It was the pre war room. All over the dresses desks and walls there were pictures. The pictures were all had her and Logan in them some alone some with the group they were all pictures she didn't want to see. She got up and started taking them down there were so many and with each passing one she got madder and the tears started to fall again. Once all the pictures were lying in a pile on the floor she sat down beside them and cried. She needed to talk to her mom not just about this but about everything. She looked all over the floor and found her phone under her desk why it was there she didn't know but it was there. She picked it up at hit one on her speed dial.

"Hello sweet child of mine" Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen at the inn.

"Mom have you been listening to guns and roses again." Lorelai could hear in her daughters voice that she was crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong why are you crying."

"Mom I slept with Finn" The tears were coming again

"Was it that bad"

"No mom it was amazing. That's not why I'm crying that's just one of the things that I wanted to tell you. I came into my room and there are pictures every where of us pre wedding and pre everything. Why does it hurt so much"

"Aww babe. Its still fresh that's why it hurts. The pain will co away though I promise and don't be afraid to let Finn help you with the pain. I know you are worried its too soon for you to be with someone but if you love him or have feelings for him then let him help you."

"I know mom. Stephanie just got home I'll call you later love you"

"Love you to kiddo"

Rory tired to get up off her floor but it was no hope.

"Steph come in here" She yelled into the house hoping she heard. Stephanie had just put her bag down when she heard Rory calling out.

"Coming me love" She walked into Rorys room and looked around at the mess she was sitting in. "What happened in here"

"Prewar pictures" Stephanie and Rory started calling everything before the wedding prewar and everything now after was postwar. Stephanie pushed some of them aside so she could sit beside her friend.

"I'm sorry Rory I should have taken them out I just wanted it to be your choice weather they were here or not." Once she said that she remembered she had the ring still. She got up and went to her purse then back to the room. "Your mom gave me this to hold while you were still in the hospital. She said if she had it she would throw it away and she wanted it to be your choice." She handed the ring to her and Rory just looked at it in her palm.

"It really was a nice ring" She slid it on her finger one last time then took again.

"That was Logans thing Rory. He buys nice things and wows everyone with his money and his taste. He's a scum bag and you were way to good for him" Stephanie pulled Rory into a hug and rubbed her hair. Once they let go Rory put the ring on her bed and looked Stephanie in the eye.

"So I slept with Finn" Stephanie was shocked. She just sat there with her mouth open

"Was it good" was the only thing Stephanie could think of.

"Why is everyone asking that" Rory just shook her head.

"Sorry I just I'm shocked and excited" She clapped her hands and smiled at Rory.

"Are you two again" Rory smiled back at Stephanie. "And it was freaking awesome." She couldn't help but now smile and clap the same as Stephanie was doing. "I really like him Stephanie."

"I know you do and he's crazy about you" They were giggling again when they heard the front door open. Stephanie got up and was about to get Rory up when they seen Finn standing in the door way with roses.

"What happened here" He looked at the mess surrounding the girls but when he looked closer he noticed what they were. "Oh, Well love these are for you" He bent down in front of Rory and handed her a dozen roses and kissed the her forehead.

"They are beautiful thank you" The 3 of them stood up and went into the kitchen where Finn had placed his bags.

"Shopping without us how dare you" Stephanie told him with mock hurt.

"I need some things some gifts for the beautiful girls in my life." He handed the girls both jewellery boxes. They both had charm bracelets with different charms.

"Finn what is this for" Stephanie asked with a smile on her face.

"As a thank you for letting me stay here and for being there for me" He smiled at both of the girls while they both hugged him. Finn let go of the girls and got the pillow case out of the bag.

"Rory be a dear and put this on my bed for me." He smiled and gave her a wink.


	11. Postwar Memories

Rory had been home for weeks now and everything was getting back to normal. Her body was healing but just a little stiff. She and Finn hadn't really talked about them and just kind of fell into the whole couple thing. Tonight was there movie night and they were getting ready to watch Sex and The City for the third time this month. They had ordered their usual amount of take out and were waiting for it to come. When they heard the door Rory went to it shocked by what stood behind it.

"Logan" She just stood there frozen to the floor willing her legs to move.

"I need to talk to you. Can I please talk to you" Rory was still frozen when Finn and Stephanie came up behind her.

"What are you doing here" Stephanie gave Logan the look of death.

"I came to talk to Rory and say sorry." Rory moved to the side for him to walk in the door she didn't want this to happen outside where the world could see.

"What do you want" Rory just looked at him wanting this to be over with.

"Rory I'm so sorry for everything. Not just what happened at the wedding but what happened before. I never should have put my hands on you please please forgive me and come back." Hearing this Rory could feel the heat rising in her face.

"You're sorry are you kidding me? You have put me through hell not just physical but emotional. I almost died do you understand that you would have been the person responsible for my death. I should have never said yes to marrying you I wasn't in love with you anymore." She knew the words would hurt but they were the truth. She had never expected what happened next. He back handed her. Rorys hand flew up to her cheek and Finn jumped him.

"Get out Logan now" Finn yelled at Logan trying his best not to hit him.

"Rory I'm sorry I just got upset." He tried to look past Finn to Rory in Stephanies arms.

"No more sorrys I'm over sorrys. Get the hell out of this house get the hell out of my life and take this back." She went into her bag and pulled the ring out and threw it at him. "I'm over you and I have been for a while everything I had of you in my life is gone now I want the person gone." She turned to walk away when she heard someone hit the floor. She turned around and saw Finn lying on the floor with Logan over him.

"This was your fault that she's not in love with me anymore." Logan was yelling at Finn whos lip was busted open and bleeding.

"GET THE FUCK OUT" Rory yelled at the top of her lungs and startled everyone in the room "I am over you because of who you are not because of Finn now go" She pushed him out the door and locked it behind him. Rory sat down on the floor beside Finn. She wiped the blood of his lip while Stephanie was getting ice. "I am so sorry again god. You have helped me so much and I keep getting you punched in the face."

"Logan punched me because he is an idiot not because of you." He wiped the tears that were now falling from her eyes. Stephanie came back and handed him the ice.

"So how about we start our movie." Just as they were heading into the living room the food finally came. The three headed into the living room not speaking of what had just happened. Finn kept a close eye on Rory making sure she was ok. With out fail Rory and Stephanie both started to cry at the part where Carrie was left and the alter. Finn couldn't help but smile at the two girls he was sitting between. He loved both these girls and would do anything for them. They had made it through 3 movies when they decided to call it a night. Stephanie headed into her room and Finn went to his. He stopped at his door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? You know start postwar memories." She smiled sweetly at him hoping for a yes. He walked about to the couch and picked her up in his arms.

"Absofuckingluty"

**A/N Thank you to everyone who had read and review it means a lot to me. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I usually do but I've been crazy busy but I will def try and update more. If you hadn't noticed already I use a lot of references to movies shows and songs in my stories hope you like them.**


	12. Dude These Are Freaking Songs

Rory got out of bed and was getting ready to go to class. Her life had changed so much in the past four months it blew her mind. Both of her roommates didn't have class today so she tired her best not to wake them. She was in the kitchen getting some coffee when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to find a flower delivery man standing there.

"Flowers for Rory Gilmore"

"Ya that's me" She put her coffee on the counter then took the pen she gave her.

"Sign here please" Once she signed the paper he brought in the house four dozen lilies. Each twelve had their own separate cards. Once the guy left she took all the cards off and opened them one by one. She opened the first card and read what was written on it.

"Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me" Once she read the first card she knew who the flowers were from. She didn't want to but she had to read the rest and see what they said.

"I broke it, I'll fix it  
Your heart is worth the world to me  
I'll show you, I'll prove it  
If it's the last thing on this earth I ever do  
For you  
I broke it, I'll fix it  
Like new"

"One more try, I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try, let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Oh baby can we give it one more try"

"I understand that there are some problems  
And I am not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me" Once she was done she could feel herself wanting to throw up. She hadn't talk to Logan since the day he had shown up at the house and she didn't want to see him again. She read the cards over again because she knew they sounded familiar.

"They are all songs damn you Logan" She didn't mean to say it out loud but she did. She needed to get out of here and she didn't want to go alone. She went into Stephanies room and pulled her blanket off her.

"Steph get up we are going away" She started to grab stuff out of Stephanies drawers.

"Rory what's going on" She sat up and looked over at her friend who was going through her stuff.

"We are going away. We are gonna go to Stars Hallow just to get away from here." Stephanie didn't bother asking her anymore question. She got out of her bed and hugged her.

"Logan did something didn't he" Rory nodded her head and handed Stephanie the cards. She read them over and looked back at Rory.

"How stupid is he these are all songs." Rory couldn't help but laugh at her friends response.

"I know" Rory put Stephanies bag on the bed so she could finish while Rory went to wake up Finn. She got to his room and saw him curled up in his blankets. She grabbed the blanket and crawled into bed with him. She was playing with his hair and whispered in his ear.

"Finn wake up" She kissed his cheek and still nothing. She started to poke his nose then yelled out. "Finn get you ass up" Finn jumped up at her voice which had scared him.

"Bloody hell love what was that for." He rubbed his face trying to adjust to the light.

"Get up and pack we are going away for a bit" She did the same thing that she with Stephanies stuff she started to pack for him.

"Kitten what's going on where are we going" He got out of his bed and kiss the back of her neck while she was going through his drawers.

"We are going to see my mom I need to be away from here for a bit." She turned to smile at him and give him a kiss. Finn knew by the look in her eyes she needed to be away and wanted her people with her. He took over packing so she could do her own. She went into her room and grabbed her own bags and threw her clothes in it. She was just about done when Steph came into her room.

"Can Colin come with us I feel bad leaving him alone" Stephanie was kind of pouting at her friend.

"Of corse he can you don't even have to ask I'm about to call mom now" Stephanie left the room to call Colin and tell him to pack. Rory picked up her cell and hit her 1 on speed dial.

"Ola Dora" Rory just shook her head at her mothers voice.

"Mom have you been watching Sookies kids again"

"Yes I have."

"I'm just calling to let you know that me Finn Stephanie and Colin are coming to stay there for a few days"

"Really I'm going to have people to play with." Rory just laughed at her mom "But really kiddo what's with the coming home with the gang."

"I need to get away from here and I'm bringing everyone home with me."

"Ok hun ill see you when you get here. Love you"

"Love you too mom" Rory hung up her phone and brought her stuff out into the living room. Finn and Stephanie were already there and Finn was looking at the flowers confused.

"Whos are these." Finn asked Stephanie

"They are Rorys" Finn looked at her confused and then she handed him the cards. He read them over while Rory now joined them in the room

"These are all frigging songs." Finn looked disturbed by them. Rory couldn't help but laugh at what he said she knew that is what everyone was going to say. It now made sense why Rory wanted to leave. She was now leaning into his side and he kissed the top of her head.

"You ok love" She smiled up at him and nodded. They grabbed all their stuff and were met by Colin at the door. He had his stuff packed with a confused look on his face.

"So what's with the trip not that I'm complaining I'm always up for trips." He smiled at Stephanie and then gave her a kiss. Nobody said anything Finn just handed Colin the notes. They all started walking to Finns SUV when they heard Colin say "Dude these are all songs" The three other people with him couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Everyone is going to say that aren't they?" Rory asked no one in particular but all three answered

"Yes". All four got into the car and made their way to Stars Hallow. The drive went by fast mostly because the girls wouldn't shut up with playing I spy like two year olds. They pulled up to the drive way and saw Lorelai running out to the car and in turn Rory jumping out and running into her mothers arms.

"Fruit of my loins I've missed you" She hugged her daughter then pulled apart when the 3 others made their way to the hugging girls.

"I've missed you to mom"

"Hello my non-children how was the drive." Lorelai hugged the 3 others. They had spent so much time together she seen them as family.

"It was good the girls wouldn't shut up though." Colin informed Lorelai of the drive while they made their way into the house. They were in the kitchen when it was Lorelais time to ask

"So what bring you to the hallow" Colin handed the notes to Lorelai and they watched as she read.

"Seriously these are freaking songs."


	13. Bridge Over Troubled Water

Rory woke up in her bed that she missed so much. It was early in the morning and she knew nobody else in the house would be up. She got dressed and headed out to Lukes for breakfast. She loved walking around the town it made her feel at peace. She took the long way to Lukes so she could stop by and see the people she has missed. She had already stopped into the bookstore to see if there was anything good and now she was on her way to Miss Pattys. She hadn't seen her in a while and she really missed her and her crazy ways. The doors to Miss Pattys were open as always and Miss Patty in the door way.

"Rory dear you're home"

"Hey Miss Patty. Ya I'm home for a few days."

"Did you bring that gorgeous Aussie with you" Miss Patty gave Rory her smirk that let you know what was on her mind.

"Yes he is here too Miss Patty" She smiled at her and then headed onto Lukes. Rory really missed Lukes food and was dying for his pancakes. Luke heard the bells on the door and couldn't help but smile at the girl walking in.

"Rory you're home" He came around the counter and hugged her.

"Ya I'm home god I missed you" She sat at the counter and waiting for her food.

"Rory I need to ask you something" Luke leaned close in so no one could hear them talking.

"I want to ask your mom to marry me but I wanted to make sure its ok with you first." Rory was just smiling at Luke speechless.

"Of corse you can. You are more of a father to me then my own and now this will make it official. God I'm so happy for you" She got up and ran around the counter to hug him with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Rory I knew you wouldn't mind I just wanted to ask" He let go of her and she headed back to eat. They talked a little while she finished eating.

"So how are you feeling"

"I'm feeling ok Logan has made a few appearances that shook me up but I'm good." She smiled sweetly then finished her coffee. "Ok I'm gonna head back home everyone is most likely up I'll see you later" She gave Luke one last hug then headed on her way. She decided she wanted to go to the pond first. She hadn't been there since she went with Jess because it had been to hard. She missed it though and with everything that has changed in her life she wanted to go back there one more time. She was heading down the path to the bridge when she got the butterflies in her stomach. She missed him a lot but he had just left and he never even said goodbye and it killed her. She went to the middle of the bridge and sat on the edge like she use to with him. She sat there for a while remembering the good times. She really did miss him and she wished they had more but their time was over. She got up and was about to leave when she saw someone walking towards her. She couldn't believe her eyes and her breath was not caught in her chest. She looked up from her shoes one last time to make sure she wasn't losing it.

"Jess"


	14. Forever and a day

"Jess what are you doing here" Rory was trying her best to stay clam but she was losing it fast.

"I come back here when my life gets to much I sit here for a while then leave before anyone can see me. What are you doing back here." Rory couldn't breath she was falling apart.

"You didn't say goodbye why the hell didn't you say goodbye" She was trying to fight back the tears but she couldn't fight them anymore.

"I'm sorry Rory I should have" Rory put her hand to up to cut him off.

"No you don't get to be sorry why the hell is everyone saying sorry to me. Do you know what happened after you left? I went back out with Dean and he treated me like crap and broke up with me in front of a group of people. Then I started dating a rich ass that cheated on me many times then started hitting me. So of corse me being the stupid person I am said yes when he asked me to marry him. On my wedding day he called off the wedding them beat me so bad that I had broken ribs, nose and tons more injuries." She lifted up her shirt and showed him her still bruised ribs. By now she thought they would be gone but they weren't. "This is what I was left with after that." Her face was now tear stained and she was sobbing uncontrollable. She sat down on the edge on the bridge again. Jess was just looking at her she seen something that she never seen before he was crying.

"Rory I am so sorry. I should have said goodbye." He sat down beside her and rubbed her back. she didn't move away from his touch but she moved closer to him.

"Everything that happened isn't your fault. I was just stressed about everything that has happened and being here made me miss you. I haven't been back here since you left." She rested her head on his chest and cried. They sat there silent until Rory had stop crying. She looked up at him a smiled. She felt safe in his arms which had not shocked her she always felt safe when he held her. She rested her head back on his chest trying to regain her composure enough to go home. It felt good to have her in his arms again. What he did was wrong and he felt bad everyday for it. He pulled her tighter to his chest and kissed the top of her head. Rory lifted her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes he put his lips beside her ear and whispered to her.

"Rory if there was anything I could do to take away this pain that I caused and the pain you have faced after I left I would in a New York minute." Jess smiled at Rory and felt his heart skip a beat. Without even thinking he brought his lips to her and kissed her. Rory was caught off guard but quickly started kissing him back. Not breaking apart until they needed air. Jess rested his forehead on Rorys and looked her in her big blue eyes. She brought her hand up to her lips and stared at Jess in shock.

"Jess you cant" She got up from her where she was sitting and started to run. She hadn't ran from a kiss in a long time but it was Jess and she needed to run. Jess just sat on the bridge watching her. "How stupid am I" He said out loud and hung his hands in his head. Rory ran all the way to her house and up the stairs.

"Mom." She started to look around the living room. "Mom where are you" Rory was crying and out of breath. She totally forgot about the other people in her house that were now coming towards her.

"Rory what's wrong" Finn grabbed her hands and tried to get her to look at him.

"Mom" She yelled once more when Lorelai come running down the staires.

"Babe what's wrong." Rory let go of Finns hands and hugged Lorelai. She rubbed her daughters back.

"He's here mom I seen him he's back" She spoke into her mothers shoulder so only her mom could hear. Lorelai pulled her up the stairs into her room.

"Who's here baby" She wiped Rorys tears away.

"Jess he's here he was on our bridge. He said sorry for everything and I yelled at him and told him with Dean did and what Logan did then I should him the marks and I broke down. He held me and just let me cry." Thinking about what she was about to say next the tears started to flow again. "He said that if there was anything he could do to take away the pain he would. Then we kissed" Rory laid down on her mother bed and just cried. "mom why does he still do this to me. He left without saying goodbye he hurt me so bad and he can still get to me like this" She wiped her face and sat up. "Mom don't tell them why I was crying I cant explain Jess to the boys and what he did." Lorelai nodded and watched her daughter lay back down and go to sleep. Once she knew her daughter was asleep she left her room. Heading down the stairs she tried her best to compose herself she was going to kick Jess's ass if it was the last thing she did. Lorelai made it to the living room when she heard the 3 other people coming into the room.

"Is she ok" Stephanie asked her hoping for an answer.

"Ya fine I just have to do something" She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She ran out the door and started towards Lukes. Once she got there she ran up to the counter.

"Where is he" She was about to go up stairs when Luke stopped her.

"Where is who"

"Jess where is he. He's back in town where is he."

"Lor he's not here I didn't even know he was back." Luke pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "What did he do this time"

"He broke her again. He said sorry for everything and that he would take her pain away if he could then he kissed her. Now she is at home sleeping after bawling her eyes out." She tried to clam herself down and think.

"If he comes here I will tell him to stay away from her I swear." Luke hugged Lorelai again trying to make her feel better. "Have some coffee" He handed her a mug and made her sit down.

"Luke he hurt my baby again" She stared at the counter hating Jess right now.

"I know sweetie I know" She kept drinking the coffee with her head down. Meanwhile back at the lab (Lorelai house) Rory was still lying in her moms' bed but she was wide awake. Her mind was still racing from everything that happened today. She was thinking when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in" She seen Stephanie walk through the door and sit on the foot of the bed.

"You ok Rory" Stephanie smiled at her friend and rubbed her leg.

"Ya I'm fine just had a stressful morning." She took and deep breath and started to tell Stephanie what had happened. "Do you remember me talking about Jess?"

"Ya I do the ex that took off without a goodbye."

"Well I went for a walk today and decided to go sit on our bridge and he was there. He said sorry I yelled at him for everything that has happened not just with us but with Logan then he held me while I cried and he kissed me." Stephanie just stared at her in shock. All she could do was pull Rory into a hug which made her cry again.

"Its ok Rory don't cry."

"I know I shouldn't but he just left and I never really got over it I just let it go but seeing him and everything that happened it just open the wounds again. I'm so confused I don't know what to do" She just sat there staring at Stephanie hoping for an answer.

"You have Finn you don't need Jess he hurt you so bad and he doesn't deserve to be near you." She gave her a smile and started to pull her out of bed. "Come on you need food you haven't eaten in a while." The two girls headed downstairs to questioning looks from the guys. Stephanie just shook her head and they headed into the kitchen for food. All 4 were sitting at the table eating but not saying a word. Finally Finn broke the silence.

"What happened love" Rory simply smiled at him.

"I seen somebody I haven't seen in years and it shook me nothing big I'm fine now." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and sat back down. They all made small talk and ate until they heard Lorelai walk into the house.

"Hey Kiddo are you ok" Lorelai kissed the top of Rorys head and smiled at her.

"Ya just got shook up" She smiled up at her mom.

"Well I know this is a bad time but this was sitting on the balcony for you." She handed her a box and a card. She opened the envelope and smaller cards fell out along with the big one. The big one was a graduation card and the smaller one read.

"I bought this for you as a graduation gift I just never had a chance to give it to you. Love you always Jess." She read the bigger card and laughed at what it said inside. It was now time to open the box. When she lifted the lid she couldn't help but smile but want to cry at the same time. It was a sliver band with 6 diamonds in the front. The inside of the band had "forever and a day" Engraved on it. Everyone sat there looking at her waiting for an answer.

"What is it babe"

"It's a grad gift from Jess" She gave the watching people a faint smile and looked back at the ring.


	15. I Had To Let Go

Everyone just sat at the table staring at Rory and the ring. She just smiled at it and put it down. Everyone was looking at her waiting for her to say something.

"That was nice of him a little late but nice" She put the card back and just looked at everyone. She knew what she needed to do she needed to talk to Jess. She got up without saying a word and headed out the door.

"Where is she going?" Everyone could see the look of pain in Finns eyes and it was hurting them too.

"I think she is going to take care of this little problem." Lorelai walked around the table and gave Finn a hug. Knowing that today was going to be a rough day Lorelai planned a movie night to get everyones mind off of this. Rory knew where to find Jess and she needed to talk to him. She went back to the place where it all started the bridge. Just like she thought he was there. She walked up to him and sat beside him with out a word. They both sat in silence until Rory broke it.

"Thank you the ring was beautiful." She smiled at him when he looked at her.

"Your welcome. I've had it all these years and I knew I always wanted to give it to you." He turned so he was now facing her.

"I'm sorry for running but you know me" She gave me a little laugh. "Its just I never thought I would see you again and the past few months have been crazy for me and my emotions are all over the place. I shouldn't have yelled at you well I should have but not about everything that has happened. You meant so much to me and you still do. It broke me when you left and it took be a long time to be ok with you being gone. I was at peace with it and then I saw you today and for a moment it everything that I worked hard on building was gone." Before she could continue he cut her off.

"Rory I know what I did was so wrong I can never say sorry enough and I want to be with you and I want to try again if you want to" He smiled at her hopefully. "I have changed so much and it's was all because of you I wanted to be better for you." It was now Rorys turn to smile.

"That is sweet Jess but there is something I need to say. When I first saw you everything came flooding back making me miss you like crazy. But I can't be with you everytime we try I get hurt and I don't wanna hurt anymore but mostly there's Finn." Jess gave her a questioning look. "Finn is one of my best friends who was there for me everyday in the hospital and everyday after I was home. He's here with me this weekend with our other friends." She took a breath and looked him in the eyes. He knew it was coming and she could already see the pain in his eyes. "We are together and I'm happy. He makes me happy and we have a good chance at something here. I think I'm in love with him" Once the love word came out she seen his head drop. She placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his face level with hers. "Jess you will always have a place in my heart and I will always love you but not the same way as I use to. If its alright with you I want to be friends." He smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I will always love you too and I would rather have you in my life as a friend and nothing at all." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. Once she pulled back she brought her hands to her neck and undid her necklace.

"I have worn this everyday for the last six years I got it just before you left because it reminds me of you" She handed him her necklace that had a small book hanging from it. She closed his fingers around it and kissed his hand. "I have your ring and now you have my necklace." She gave him a sweet smile and then noticed that his eyes were tearing up. She had never seen Jess show emotion like this until today which made this that much harder. She gave him one last hug and went to stand up but he grabbed her hand. She knew she couldn't walk away with out doing it more one time. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a sweet soft kiss.

"I love you Jess"

"I love you too Rory" She smiled up at her his tears now falling. He knew he had to let go that she wasn't his anymore but it was still hard. She got up and walked away fighting back her own tears and trying her best not to look back. Rory walked back to her house feeling ok it was hard but she was ok. She couldn't help but smile to herself thinking about Finn being at her house right now waiting for her. This thought caused her to speed up her walk until she was running. She made it to her house and she saw him sitting there on her swing. Her smile quickly grew and she ran faster towards him. Finn saw her running towards the house and stood up to see what the matter was. She saw him stand up and she ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry for today for the crying and the leaving but I had to let him go and he's gone its just me and you. Finn I love you" Finn couldn't help but smile down at her as her head was buried into his chest.

"I know you had to let go and I'm not mad I was worried about how you were doing and I wanted you to be ok. I love you too Rory" He lifted her chin so he could give her a sweet kiss.


	16. Jess Box

Rory laid in her bed looking at her hand. She put the ring on that Jess gave her just to see how it looked. She couldn't help but think of what her life would have been like if Jess stayed but she will never have that again. She was with Finn and was happy. She was still staring at her hand when she heard a noise in the kitchen it was stuff falling. She took the ring off put it back in its box and went into the kitchen.

"Steph what are you doing" Rory turned on a the light so she could see what was going on.

"I was hungry so I came to get food." Stephanie smiled at her friend and got the food out of the fridge. "So how you doing." Rory knew what she was getting at.

"I'm ok. Its hard to let go of the idea of him but now Its me and Finn."

"He's crazy about you." Stephanie put a plate in front of Rory.

"I know he is." She smiled as she picked up the fork to start eating.

"What about you? How do you feel?" Stephanie was now sitting across from Rory eating too.

"I love him." She said quietly causing Stephanie.

"This whole Jess thing has really messed with him. I know nothing is going on and you talked to him last night but I still think he's not sure." Rory just looked at Stephanie. Rory put down her fork and went into the living room. Finn had fallen asleep on the couch and nobody had the heart to wake him. Rory bent down beside the couch and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Finn" she whispered into his ear. "Finn" his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What's wrong love" he wrapped one of his arms around her back and started to rub it.

"Finn I need you to listen to me. I know this whole Jess thing is messing with you and your head but I'm not going anywhere. After Logan you were my light at the end of the tunnel. You made me feel loved and safe. There is no way in hell I would ever let Jess come back into my life and ruin that for us. I love you and I am not going to give up on you." She hadn't noticed but a tear had fallen from her right eye. Finn slowly wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her.

"Rory I know you love me but it's still worried me. He just shows up then the ring I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to be with me" He gave her a sad smile. Rory tapped his leg hinting at him to get up and follow her. She grabbed the ring box off her bed and went back into the hall and opened the closet door. She grabbed a box and put it on the floor.

"You see this. This is my Jess box. After a breakup me and my mom put everything from that relationship into the box so its gone." She lifted the lid and dropped the ring into the box. "The ring was a gift he never got to give me but it belongs in this box." She put the lid back on and put it back.

"Rory" was all he could get out when his lips collided to hers. She pulled him towards her room not even noticing that Stephanie was still eating.

"Rory love we can't do that here." He tired to stop her but they were in to deep.

"Everyone is sleeping except for Stephanie but she'll go upstairs." She started kissing down his neck to the point on his chest that was his weak spot. Finn pulled Rory up so she was face to face with him. He slowly picked her up and placed her in her bed. He slowly kissed down her neck and pulled her shirt off. She had wanted him so bad that it was driving her crazy. The two made love and were now just lying in her bed. Finn got up and grabbed his clothes heading for the door.

"Where are you going Finn."

"I'm going back to the guest room so your mom doesn't kill me."

"No sleep with me tonight." She got up and put her pj's back on then tapped her bed beside her. Finn climbed in praying to god that Lorelai won't kill him in the morning. He crawled into bed beside her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Rory I don't want to lose you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Finn you won't" she buried her head into his neck and fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok so this was just a short chapter just to get their time in Stars Hallow not all in on chapter.**


	17. Please Dont Go

The rest of their time in Stars Hallow was fun. They had a movie night and also went to one of the towns festivals. They had been home 2 months now and everything was back to normal. Colin decided to move in the house with the rest so now it was the four of them. Finn and Rory merged their rooms into one leaving the other open for guest. Rorys like was good and this was the way she liked it. She got out of bed and noticed the house was empty. She knew Colin and Stephanie were going away for the weekend because Colin wanted to propose but she didn't think they would be gone already. Finn was at meeting all day with his dad getting use to how the company ran. Rory was lucky she got to work at home. Rory went into the kitchen grabbing the plate of food that had been left for her. She sat down on a stool and started to eat. She knew it was Colin or Finn who made the food because neither her nor Stephanie couldn't cook. Rory looked around the house she lived in with her best friends and smiled. Looking around the house at the pictures that were around she couldn't help but smile life was good for her now. Once she was done eating she put her dishes away and headed into the living room. Rory sat on the couch pulling her knees to her chest then pulling Finns shirt she was wearing over her legs. She loved wearing his clothes to sleep. Rory started to flip through the channels trying to find something she liked. It always made her laugh that they had over 1000 channels and she could never find anything to watch. Rory just kept flipping when she heard the door bell ring. Throwing the remote down she headed to the door never expecting what she who she would see there.

"Logan what are you doing here?"

"Rory I just want to talk to you. I promise nothing else just talk." Rory stepped to the side so he could come in.

"What Logan."

"Ace, I just wanted to say I was sorry for everything." Rory cut him off.

"You have said sorry before I'm sick of I'm sorry."

"I know that I said I'm sorry before. I'm in a different place now and I know the things I have done to you were horrible. I hurt you in so many ways I cant even explain. It hurts me so bad to know that I hurt you." Rory could feel her eyes tearing up. Even thought months have past the pain was still there of what he did. Logan saw this and put his hand on her cheek to wipe them away. I two were talking and hadn't noticed the garage door open under them. Logan slowly started to move closer to Rory putting his other hand on her other cheek.

"Logan what are you doing." She had her hands on his chest to push him away when he pulled her into a kiss. At that moment Finn had reached the top of the stairs and saw his ex best friend kissing his girlfriend.

"Rory what the hell" Finn started walking towards them the pain was evident in his eyes.

"Finn Logan shows up to talk and then he just kissed me" Finn turned to Logan clutching his fist so he wouldn't hit him

"Logan what the hell are you doing here."

"I came here to talk to her and got swept up" Logan felt a fist hit his jaw.

"Get the fuck out of my house." With out a second thought Logan was out the door.

"Rory" Finn turned back to Rory noticing the tears in her eyes. "Why the hell did you let him in here?" He was yelling at her.

"He said he wanted to talk that's it. I didn't think he would kiss me. Please Finn I didn't kiss him back it meant nothing." She tried to reach out to him but he pulled away.

"What ever he shouldn't have been in here I can't believe you." Finn walked away from her into their room. He grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it.

"Finn where are you going." The tears where flowing again.

"Away from you I need to think." He headed towards the stairs with Rory right behind him.

"Finn please lets talk please" She was following him down the stairs begging him to stay. "Please baby don't go." She reached out for his hand but he pulled away. Not being able to stand anymore she fell back on the stairs her heart breaking and tears falling. She watched the door closed and heard his car leaving the garage. He was really gone.


	18. Your girl is lovely, Hubbell

Rory hadn't noticed that it was now night. She was still on the stairs at least now the tears weren't falling. How could this be happening Finn had just walked out on her. Rory had been in such a daze she hadn't noticed the phone ringing non-stop for the past 3 hours. The first hour had been Lorelai, the second was Lorelai and Stephanie, and the third hour was everyone under the sun wondering where Rory was and if she was ok. Lorelai finally had enough and went to the house. She knocked a bunch of times then just let herself in with her key. Looking around she could see that nothing was out of place and everything looked fine. The only thing that was different was the light was on over the garage door, it was never left on. Lorelai went to the stairs when she saw her lying there. Lorelai ran down beside Rory.

"Rory sweetie what's wrong are you hurt." Rory just looked at her mom.

"He left." She could feel the tears forming again. "He left me mom" Lorelai pulled Rory up and hugged her.

"Why did he leave sweetie."

"Logan came here and we talked then he kissed me and before I could push him away Finn walked in and seen it." Lorelai tired to get Rory up stairs.

"Come on kiddo lets get you to the living room." The two started to walk up the stairs and finally landing on the couch. "now tell me the full story."

"I got up and ate breakfast." Lorelai gave her a look. "Ok so right to the point. "Logan knocked on the door so I went to the door. He said he wanted to talk he promised just talking. But then I started to cry because he kept saying sorry then he kissed me. I was about to push him away when Finn walked in. He punched Logan then walked away. He didn't say anything mom just walked away." She brought her knees to her chest and cried even more. She couldn't believe it after everything she has been through he just walked away. Just then they front door burst open and Stephanie ran in.

"Oh my god Rory are you ok." She noticed her face was red from crying. Colin walked in not far behind Stephanie.

"What are you guys doing back?" Rory looked up at both of them.

"Your mom called and said she couldn't find you and we were worried. I knew Stephanie wanted to come check on you so now we are here." Colin smiled sweetly at her.

"You guys can go back I'm fine I swear. I didn't hear the phone that is why I didn't answer." She tired her best to put on a brave face but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Where the hell is Finn?" Colin looked around the house for his friend.

"He's gone." Was all Rory send and started to look at her feet.

"Sweetie what do you mean gone." Stephanie was rubbing her hair. Lorelai knew that answering the question would make her cry.

"Logan came here to talk and he kissed Rory and Finn walked in as he was doing it."

"That dumbass" Stephanie was watching Rory the whole time she could see he was hurting.

"Well Finn was mad and left. He didn't say anything to her just left."

"Did you try and tell him it was all Logan."

"I tried. I begged him to stay and he just walked away."

"Oh Rory , I'm so sorry hunny." Stephanie pulled her into a hug.

"Guys go back out on your trip please." Rory tried to smile at them.

"No Rory we are staying." Colin surprised everyone by what he said. "I'm going to try and find him. You guys order all the food you want. Here Stephanie." He handed Stephanie his credit card. She got up and followed him to the door. "Go buy what ever you guys need to make her happy. I'm gonna go find Logan kick his ass then I'm gonna go find Finn and kick the shit out of him." Colin gave Stephanie a kiss then left. She couldn't help but love him even more for the way he was caring for Rory. Stephanie went back to the group.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the store and get all the junk food we need and movies. You guys order the take out and I'll be back in a bit." She bent down and hugged Rory. "Sweetie we are going to get through this." Stephanie left the two Lorelais to order the take out.

"Mom we don't need to do this I just want to sleep."

"No kid we are going to get you mind off this." She smiled at her daughter and started to order the food. How the hell could this be happening. Rory just stared at the floor some more. She hated feeling like this. This was how she felt everything Logan would do something wrong and she hated the way he made her feel.

"Mom he told me he loved me. You don't walk out of the people you love."

"I know sweets." She pulled her back into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Stephanie walked back in with bags of food in hand followed not long after by the take out. The girls started watching their movies and eating trying hard not to talk about Finn. Colin came back two hours later.

"Any luck?" Stephanie got up to kiss her boyfriend and noticed the blood on his shirt.

"I found Logan I think I broke his nose but not Finn." He looked down at Rory giving her a smile. "Sorry Ror I tried." She just looked up at him and did her best to smile. Now that Colin was back they started the second movie. Rory laid down with her head in her mothers lap and her feet on Stephanie. Colin put the dvd in then sat down beside Rory.

"Steph why did you pick P.S. I love you?" Colin asked her like it was such a crazy idea.

"It's a good movie for when you're you need to cry. Next we are watching the way we were." She smiled at Rory because she knew that was Rorys and Lorelais movie to watch when they are upset. While they were watching the movie Colin kept trying Finns phone but it was now off.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Finn had been driving around for the past two hours. Once he left the house he went to a bar but couldn't drink the one drink he bought. He knew it wasn't Rorys fault but he was still mad that she had let him in the house in the first place. Finn left the bar and decided to drive around hoping to clear his head. Before he knew it he was parked outside the house Logan and Rory would have shared. He walked up to the door and didn't bother knocking. He found Logan sitting on the couch watching tv with an ice pack to his face.

"Stay the hell away from my house and my girlfriend." Finn punched him in the jaw. Logan got up from the floor.

"You know what If you cared so much for her you would be at your house right now holding her while she cried." He put the ice pack down showing his busted up nose. "Colin was already here. Him and Stephanie came back early because they were worried about Rory. Now she's at home crying her eyes out because of you. NOT ME." Logan just stared at Finn standing there in shock.

"I can't believe we were best friends." Finn left Logans house and started to drive again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Colin was dying for the movie to be over because the girls cried every time she read a note. P.S I Love you finished and the girls started the way we were. The movie always got to the Lorelais. They were at the part at the end when Hobbell and Katie met again in New York. Both girls were saying the lines along with the movie. Both at the same time the girls said "Your girl is lovely, Hubbell." All three girls were now crying. Colin decided that he was going for a shower leaving the girls to cry. Lorelai and Stephanie stopped but Rorys tears were still falling.

"Mommy." Was all Rory said. She pulled her knees up to her chest and broken down again. Stephanie was sitting at her feet rubbing her back while her mom rubbed her hair. The girls were to caught up in making Rory feel better they didn't hear the garage door open or the inside door close. Finn seen the water stain on the hardwood stairs. He knew it was from his girlfriends tears and that killed him. He heard her crying again and without thinking ran up the stairs to the living room. He had seen her lying there in her mothers arms with Stephanie rubbing her back. He couldn't believe he let himself do this to her. He walked up to the couch and scooped her into his arms resting her against his chest.

"I am so sorry love I never should have walked out on you." He kissed her forehead while she cried into his chest. Finn carried her to their room and placed her on their bed. "Baby please stop crying. I will never walk out on you again. I know you did nothing wrong that you were about to push him away." He wiped her tears away.

"I shouldn't have let him in Finn." He pulled her close against his chest again kissing her head.

"I know baby I know. I'm so sorry." He pulled her face to his and kissed her. "I don't like to see you crying." She rested her head against his chest breathing in his smell. She never wanted this feeling to end.

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I know Finn walking out was a bit drastic but Luke and Lorelai broke up over her not telling him she went to Christopher's and for what he said. So Logan kissing Rory is a good reason to be pissed and leave. But with in the next few chapters we will find out what is going to happen. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. It means so much and please keep it up**


	19. Cold Shoulder

Rory woke up the next morning feeling horrible. Her head was pounding and her stomach in knots. She was in Finns arms but the last night was all fresh in her mind. She knew he was sorry and it was a mistake but she still couldn't believe that he would just walk out like that. Rory got out of bed and went into the living room where her mom was still sleeping on the bed in the guest room. Rory made coffee and sat down at her mothers' side.

"Mom" she waved the mug of coffee under her nose. "Mom wake up please." Lorelai rolled over and took the mug from her daughters hand.

"Hey kid how did it go last night?"

"He said he was sorry and he would never do it again." She crawled into bed beside her mother.

"Do you believe him?"

"I do. Its just I still can't believe he walked away like that." She tried to smile but it was still hurting.

"I know kid you just have to think of it from his point of view. He walked in on his friend kissing his girlfriend." Rory knew her mother was right.

"Thanks for being here mom." Lorelai kissed the top of her daughters head.

"Anytime sweets." The two Lorelais stayed in bed talking for a few more hours. Finn woke up to an empty bed which worried him. He always felt Rory get out of bed but today he didn't. He got out of bed and heading into the living room. The couch was empty and the tv was off but he heard voices from the guest room. He went to the door and knocked softly.

"Come in." Finn walked into the room and saw the two of them lying on the bed.

"Morning love." He walked to the side of the bed where Rory was lying and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Finn did we wake you?" Rorys tone was cold and everyone could hear it.

"No you didn't." He smiled at her trying to read her face. "You two hungry?"

"No we're fine." She smiled up at him the best she could. "I'm gonna go stay in Stars Hallow for a few days." Both Finn and Lorelai were caught off guard by this but Lorelai didn't let it show.

"How come love?"

"Just wanna go back there for a while." He smiled back at her confused at what was going on. Finn left the room and went to get himself something to eat.

"So you're coming home with me kid?" Lorelai made sure that Finn was out of ear shot.

"Ya just need to be away for a bit."

"Sweetie why are you being so cold?"

"He just walked out mom he didn't even let me explain. I can't forget that over night." Rory bushed her hair out of her face. "I'm gonna go get some clothes ready can we leave soon."

"Sure sweetie we can leave right away." Rory got out of the bed and went back into her room to pack. She grabbed her bag out of the closet and started to throw the clothes in. Rory picked up her bag and was about to leave her room when her head started to spin. She dropped her bag and grabbed her head with both hands. Before she knew it she was on the floor. Finn had heard her hit the floor and ran into the room.

"Rory are you ok." He checked to make sure there was no blood. "Lorelai bring me a cold cloth." He yelled out to the hall. Lorelai came into the room cloth in hand.

"Finn what the hell happened." She bent down beside her daughters head and placed the cloth on her head.

"I don't know I heard her hit the floor." He was rubbing her hair watching her slowly come back.

"What happened sweetie?" Lorelai asked her daughter hoping for an answer.

"I was feeling light headed and that's all I remember." Rory tired to sit up but quickly laid back down.

"How are you feeling now?" Finn was rubbing his girlfriends back.

"My head is ok I feel like I'm going to be sick though." Rory didn't want to move off the floor. She knew that if she got up she was going to be sick. Rorys face was pale and her hands were cold something was defiantly wrong with her. After lying there for a few minutes she was ready to move.

"Mom can we leave now?"

"Are you sure you're ok to get up?"

"Ya I'm fine." She slowly got to her feet regaining her balance. Finn was watching her making sure he

was there if she were to fall again. Lorelai grabbed Rorys bag off the floor and headed out of the

bedroom.

"Are you sure you're ok love?" Finn cupped her face in his hands.

"Ya I'm sure." She smiled at him and he walked to the door.

"Call me as soon as you get there."

"I will" He gave her a kiss and watched her leave. Something was wrong with her and he knew it. She had said she forgave him but he was sure she was still upset.

**A/N: So here is another chapter. I was wondering what u guys think should be wrong with Rory that would cause her to faint and want to be sick? I love hearing from you guys.**


	20. The Same Stupid Look

The drive back to Stars Hallow was a quite one. Rory didn't talk at all out of fear if she opened her mouth she would be sick. Lorelai could see that she wasn't feeling well so did her best to get back home quickly. The moment the car stopped Rory opened the door and ran to the house. She knew she was going to be sick and didn't want to throw up all over the front stairs. Rory barley made it to the bathroom when she hit the floor and her stomach emptied. Lorelai followed her daughter into the house wondering what is wrong with her. She was never sick like this even when she was little. Lorelai rubbed Rorys back trying to make her feel better. Once she was done she laid on the cold floor trying to stop the room from spinning. Lorelai gave Rory a glass of water trying to help out.

"Rory sweetie are you ok?"

"I don't know mom something is wrong with me." Rory was now starting to cry. She hated feeling sick and it was even worse because she didn't know why.

"Did you eat something that you didn't like?"

"No I haven't" Lorelai sat there looking at her daughter thinking what else could it be. "Sweet are you" Lorelai couldn't get the last word out so she just pointed to Rorys belly.

"No mom god no." Rory looked at her mom like she had 12 heads. Rory sat there and thought about it. She got this stupid look on her face that her mother knew well.

"You're late aren't you?" Rory just shook her head. How could she not have thought about this before. She started to panic. "Ok sweetie clam down and we'll get a test."

"Mom we can't do it here. Everyone is nosy and they will know that one of us did a test and they'll talk." Rory was starting to hyperventilate.

"Clam down kiddo. We'll buy it in Hartford then do it at the inn." Rory just nodded she couldn't believe this was happening. She thought about calling Finn but didn't want to worry him until she knew something. How could this be happening to her and how would Finn take it. Now all the guilt Rory felt for being mean to Finn was hitting her like a ton of bricks. He said sorry and she knew he meant but she was just being mean. They made it to Hartford in record time they needed this done an over with. Rory waiting in the car at the drug store while her mother bought a ton of test, if they were going to do this they were going to be sure. Lorelai got in the car and started the drive to the inn. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute she remembered being in this same place many years ago. Lorelai looked over at Rory who was staring out the window. Now that she looked closely she could see Rory had a bit of a belly it wasn't big or overly noticeable but it was there. Deep down Lorelai knew her daughter was pregnant she had all the same signs that Lorelai did way back when. They finally got to the inn but didn't get out right away.

"Mom can I do this?"

"Sweetie no matter the outcome you have so many people who love you and be there for you. You can do this." She smiled at her daughter "We can do this." Lorelai squeezed Rorys hand and both of them got out of the jeep. The two walked into the inn saying hello to Michel and headed up to an empty room. Lorelai had her hand on the handle when she turned to Rory.

"Are you ready for this?" She could tell her daughter was having a mental melt down right now.

"Ya" Lorelai opened the door then locked it behind them. This was really happening her baby girl was about to take a pregnancy test. Rory grabbed the bag and headed into the bathroom while Lorelai just sat on the bed staring at the door. After a few minutes the door opened and Rory sat beside her on the bed.

"We'll know in four minutes." Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughters shoulder and pulled her close to her body.

"It's gonna be ok kid." She kissed the top of Rorys head and kept holding her. The four minutes had past and the Gilmore Girls stayed sitting there.

"Here goes nothing." Rory got up and headed into the bathroom. Lorelai followed behind her but didn't go into the bathroom. Rory backed away from the counter and started to walk out of the bathroom when she fell to the floor in tears. Lorelai sat down on the floor beside her.

"Oh sweetie." She pulled her daughter to her chest while she cried.

"Mommy I'm pregnant." Her body was now shaking while she cried into her mothers arms. Lorelai held Rory and rocked her back and forth.

"Have you eaten?" Rory just shook her head. "Sweetie you need to eat something ok." Once again Rory just nodded. "Ok I'm gonna go downstairs and get Sookie to make you something. Is it ok if she knows?"

"Ya its ok but make sure nobody hears I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"Of corse sweetie." Lorelai kissed the top of her head and headed to the kitchen. Lorelai was having hard time wrapping her mind around this she was going to be a grandmother. She got into the kitchen and gave Sookie the look that they needed to talk.

"Everyone out." Sookie yelled causing the kitchen to clear out.

"Sookie I need you to make something healthy that would be ok for a pregnant person to eat."

"Oh My God Lor are you pregnant?"

"No not me Rory." Sookies jaw dropped.

"Where is she is she ok?"

"She is upstairs and she is really shaken up. She hasn't eaten in a while so I want her to eat something." Sookie started grabbing everything she needed to make Rory food.

"Go be with her now I'll bring the food to you. What room are you in?"

"Room 7" Lorelai walked toward her best friend and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much Sook."

"No problem hunny. She's our girl and we have to take care of her." Lorelai let go of her and went to leave. "Has she told him yet?" Lorelai hadn't even thought about it.

"Not yet she will though." She smiled at Sookie and went back to her daughter.

"Hey kid she's gonna bring up the food when its done."

"Thanks mom" Rory was lying in the bed watching TV. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Have you told Finn yet?"

"No I wanna tell him face to face."

"Good thinking. It's going to be ok you know that right."

"I do mom." Rory tried her best to smile. "Mom will Luke be mad at me?" Lorelai couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Sweetie he will be happy for you. He will be worried like any father will but defiantly not mad." The girls were brought out of their conversation but a knock at the door. Sookie opened the door and brought in the tray with food on it.

"Hey Hun congratulations." She put the tray down on the desk and went over to hug Rory.

"Thanks Sookie." She was starting to warm up to the idea of having a baby even if Finn didn't want to be there she could do it alone.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat so I made a bunch of stuff. All good for the little one." Sookie smiled and rubbed Rorys little belly.

"You know I did notice me getting fatter I just thought that it was all my horrible eating habits catching up with me." She could help but laugh

"I'll call the doctor so we can find out dates and how you are doing." Rory just nodded while eating the food. The three just sat in silence watching the TV thinking about what is ahead.


	21. I Need Pie

Lorelai and Rory left the inn and decided to go to the diner. Rory wanted to tell Luke but she want to do it before she lost the nerve to do it.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Lorelai turned in her seat to look at Rory.

"Yes I'm sure. He's more of a dad to me then Chris is so he deserves to know third." Rory smiled at Lorelai to show she was ok. "It's starting to grow on me the idea of a baby." Once she clamed down she was happy. The two got out of the car and went inside and sat at the counter.

"Hey you two you want coffee?" Luke started to pour the coffee when Rory stopped him.

"Luke can I talk to you upstairs?" He could tell it was something important.

"Sure we'll go up stairs." Luke let Rory and Lorelai go in front on him. Luke and Lorelai sat at the table and Rory stood in front of them.

"Luke you know I see you as my dad. You have been there for everything important in my life weather you were with mom or not. To me you are my dad so you being my dad I want to tell you that I'm pregnant." Rory stood there and watched his face. She couldn't read it usually Luke was easy to read but not right now. He was quite for what seemed like forever.

"Rory I am so happy for you." He got up and pulled her into a hug. "Now you know until the little one is born no coffee and you are cutting down on the amount of grease you eat. Oh and you have to make sure you go to the doctors regularly to make sure you both are healthy." Rory couldn't help but feel loved at what he was doing.

"I promise I will cut back and both."

"I'm gonna make you chocolate chip pancakes." Luke was so excited he didn't know what to do. "Does everyone know?"

"No one knows yet beside you mom and Sookie. I didn't want to tell anyone else before I told you so you would hear it from me. So everyone can know now." Rory was nervous about the town finding out. She knew that she would be amused with questions and everyone watching her every move. The three went back downstairs the girls sitting back at the counter and Luke going into the kitchen to make her pancakes. Rory couldn't hide her smile and how happy she was now. Everyone around her was happy is was having a baby and she knew she could do this. Luke brought out her food and made her a tea. He went back in the storage room and brought out a few boxes of peppermint tea.

"Here these will help with your morning sickness if you have any. The was all Liz drank when she was pregnant." He put them in a bag and handed them to her.

"Thanks Luke."

"So kid are you gonna start telling people or wait until you pop." Rory looked around the diner not seeing anyone she was dying to tell.

"No one who I really wanna tell first hand is here." Just then Lane walked in and her smile grew more.

"Hey Rory" Lane walked up beside her and hugged her.

"Hey" Lane looked at her confused at why she was smiling so much. "So I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant." Lanes jaw dropped and she started to scream.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GONNA BE A MOM." Lane grabbed her friend into another hug.

"Ya I am." Miss Patty and Babette walked in together.

"Hey dolls what's with the screaming and hugging?"

"Well I'm having a baby." Both women pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Congratulations sweetie." Both of them said at the same time.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

3 days had passed since Rory found out she was pregnant and she had to go to the doctors today. Once she was done at the doctors today she was gonna go home. She had tried to call Finn all last night and today but his phone was off. Lorelai and Rory were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call her name.

"You going home after this?"

"Ya I've tried to call Finn but no answer I'm starting to get worried." Lorelai wrapped her arm around Rory. Before Lorelai could speak Rory was called into the room.

"So Rory I'm Dr Messer how are you today?"

"I'm good a little tired but good." She smiled sweetly at the doctor.

"Ok so lets see how far along you are." Rory pulled the gown up to show her little belly so the doctor could start the exam.

"Around have far along do you think you are?"

"Well maybe a month because this was the first month with no period and with sickness." The doctor just looked at her confused she shouldn't be showing that much for a month.

"Ok well lets just see what's going on in there." The doctor put the cold gel on her stomach and started to move the wand around. After about 5 minutes of no talking the doctor finally spoke.

"Well you are defiantly not 1 month along more like 4." The doctor was about to say something else but Rory cut her off.

"How four I didn't noticed anything until like a week ago."

"Well some people don't see any or feel any changes for months and some also have their periods for up to 3 months." Rory just laid there in shock

"There is more." The doctor moved the wand over to the side. "Here's a heartbeat and there is the second one." Rory shot up.

"The second one as in two babies as in twins?"

"Yes as in twins." Rorys face lost all its colour and she laid back down. Lorelai just sat there in shock staring at the little screen that held the pictures of her grandchildren. The doctor finished the exam and gave her 3 copies of the ultrasound pictures. The two girls got back in the jeep and started to drive home.

"Mom stop at the diner I need pie." Lorelai just nodded and turned on the street to the diner. They got out and went inside.

"How are my girls doing today?" Luke asked knowing the doctors appointment was today.

"Twins." Was all Rory could say.

"What" Luke looked at Lorelai for the answers.

"She's having twins and she needs pie." Luke got her a piece of pie and placed it in front of her.

"Twins?" He questioned once again.

"Yup here is the picture." Lorelai took the picture out of her bag and handed it to Luke.

"Wow" he just looked at the pictures speechless. He couldn't believe that the girl he thought of as his daughter was going to have twins. For the first time since they got there Rory looked at.

"Have fun grandpa." She gave him a small smile.


	22. My Dads Hotter Then Yours

**A/N: This chapter is not gonna make a lot of people happy. I love fluff as much as everyone else but nobodies' life is perfect and there is drama. Don't worry and stick it out it will be worth it.**

Rory started the drive back to her house. She had called Finn about a hundred times and still no answer. She called both the house and cell and nothing. Steph and Colin went back on their trip once they knew she was ok so they would be no help. She flipped down her visor and saw the ultrasound picture that she pinned there she couldn't help but smile at her two blobs. As she got closer to the house she got more nervous. She wanted this and was happy about it but worried that maybe Finn wouldn't be. Rory saw a mall and decided to stop she wanted to get Finn something cute to tell him she was pregnant. Going to a few stores she decided on baby shirts that said "My dads hotter then your dad" she knew Finn would find them funny. The more Rory thought about it the more clam she was feeling. Finn would be happy about the babies. Rory left the mall and headed home. She tired to call him one last time and still nothing. Rory finally got home and parked her car in its usual spot. She left her stuff in the car because she just wanted to get in and see him. Rory noticed his car as she was unlocking the door so she knew he was home. Once she got inside she put her purse down but kept the gift bag in hand and went to find Finn. She first went to her room that she shared with him and noticed that the bed hasn't been slept in since she left. Rory then went to Finns old room hoping that's where he would be. Walking towards his room she heard a women giggle. All of a sudden she got this horrible feeling in her stomach and she wanted to just turn around and walk away. But of corse she couldn't do that she needed to know. She slowly turned the knob on the door and her heart broke into a million little pieces the moment she saw it. There was a red head in her bra and panties straddling her boyfriend. Without a work she turned to walk out of the house willing herself not to cry right now she he would never know she was there. Her silent tears fell while she refused to make a sound. She had made it into the kitchen when the front door opened followed by Stephanie and Colin walking into the house. She knew the moment they saw her questions would start and she couldn't handle that. Her babies couldn't handle that. Stephanie looked away from her conversation with Colin to see Rory walking towards the door in tears.

"Rory what's wrong?" Rory refused to look her in the eyes and just looked off to the side while biting the inside of her cheek. Stephanie grabbed Rorys face and forced her to look her in the eye. "Rory what is wrong?" Once again Rory said nothing. She dropped the gift bag in her hand and slide down the side of the counter. She didn't want to do this here but Stephanie wouldn't let her leave. Rory sat with her knees at her chest and finally stopped holding it in. Colin went to look for Finn to find out what was wrong. The moment Colin seen it he knew. The girl was still on Finn and they were completely oblivious to what was going on in the house. Colin kicked the door to get their attention. Finn jumped up knocking the girl off him.

"Finn what the hell are you doing man?" Colin was to the point where he wanted to punch Finn.

"Nothing mate." He could tell Finn was drunk. He hadn't had a drink since Rory was in the hospital but that all changed now.

"Are you drunk?" Colin picked up clothes off the floor and handed it to him.

"Yup had to make the pain go away. She just left me you know." This made Colin even madder.

"She didn't leave you, she just went to her moms you dumbass. Maybe if your cell phone had been on you would have gotten all the calls from her. Now she is sitting in our kitchen falling apart because she saw you with that." He point to the half naked girl on the floor. Without thinking Finn pushed Colin out of the way and ran after her. The moment he saw her there it broke his heart. She had her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. Stephanie was sitting beside her rubbing her hair whispering into her ear. Finn walked up to her and went to pick her up when she slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me." She yelled at him shocking everyone in the room.

"Rory I'm sorry I thought you left." He was trying to explain but she wasn't having it.

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and don't look at me. I am so done with this I can't believe you would do this to me after everything." Rorys heart was racing and she was having trouble catching her breath. Finn looked broken standing in front of her but she didn't care that's what he got. "I didn't leave you. I went to my mothers for a few days and yeah I was cold but that was because I was upset. Do you know how many times I've tired to call you?" She took out her cell phone and threw it at him. He just stood there dumbfounded. Rory was about to start talking again when she saw the girl coming out of the bed room about to walk past them. She gave her a dirty look and turned back to Finn. "I hope it was all worth it." Her heart was still racing and she was still crying. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in her stomach. Not even thinking who was around her she put her hand and her belly and the other on the counter. "Oh shit" The pain was so bad it caused her to keel over.

"Rory what's wrong?" Colin was the closet to her so he supported her weight. Stephanie rushed to her side after letting the other women out.

"Colin what's happening?" Stephanie rubbed Rorys back while Rory tried to clam her heart and breathing. Finn was about to take Colins place when he heard Rory yell at him.

"Don't touch me." He back up and noticed the bag on the floor. He picked it up and saw a card with his name on it. Before Rory noticed he was opening it reading it.

_Finn I love you will all my heart and always will. I hope you like your "gifts"._

_Love Rory _

He proceeded to pull out the neatly wrapped items and look at them. At first he laughed when he read them but then it clicked to what she meant.

"Shit Steph she's pregnant."


	23. Babies

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys are liking it so far. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed especially the ones who review every chapter. Well as per a request of my best friend I'm gonna start adding quotes from movies, shows, books, and other things at the beginning of the chapters. I like to randomly quote things so she thought it was only right that my stories have a quote. So here is the first one.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Nobody thinks I got feelings.

" Bosco. That's not fair. You have feelings, you just have them buried somewhere in a shallow grave in Jersey." ** -Third Watch**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Everyone just froze nobody knew what to do. The pain in Rorys stomach was getting worse and she knew she needed to get to the hospital. Rory did her best to stand up and walk.

"Where are you going?" Finn was right behind her.

"I'm going away from you." She had to stop once again when a sharp pain hit.

"That is my baby." He pointed to her belly.

"Well they are OUR babies." She picked up her purse and headed for the door. Both Colin and Stephanie just stood there in shock.

"You mean more then one." Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes you moron twins." Rory couldn't stand anymore the pain was too bad. Colin and Stephanie finally snapped out of it when they saw Rory fall into Finns arms. Her tears which had slowed were coming again full force.

"Steph help" Stephanie knew what Rory needed and grabbed her right away.

"She needs to be at the hospital." Stephanie wrapped Rorys arm around her shoulder trying to help her to walk. Rory took one step and her legs buckled. Finn came up behind her a scooped her up in his arms.

"I know you don't want me to touch you but I am not letting anything happen to you and my kids." She rested her head on his should while he carried her out to the car. She was beyond mad at him for what he had done but there was something inside of her that loved him for the way he was taking her of her right now. Colin and Stephanie got in the front seat and Finn in the back with Rory in his arms. The whole time she had her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach and cried in pain.

"We are almost at the hospital love its going to be ok." He was rubbing her hair trying his best to keep her clam. Rory was so angry at Finn and she knew that was what was causing the pain. Everyone knows when you are pregnant you should try and remain stress free well this defiantly wasn't stress free.

"Finn how could you do this to me?"

"Rory I didn't sleep with her. I'm not going to lie I was going to. I thought you left me, for the first few days I just stayed in the house but it was hurting to much and I wanted the pain to go away. You were so cold before you left then I didn't hear from you I thought you left me for good." Finn was already feeling horrible for thinking about sleeping with someone else but seeing her lying in his arms holding her stomach broke his heart. "I would have never if I knew it wasn't over. I would never hurt you on purpose." Finns eyes were starting to tear up. Rory couldn't see him but Stephanie could and she knew he felt bad and would have never done it had he known it wasn't the end. The four got to the hospital and Rory was put into a room right away. After she was examined Finn was aloud in the room. Rory was lying in the middle of the bed with tons and things hooked up to her. She was watching one of the heart monitors and didn't even notice Finn walk in.

"How are you feeling love?" Rory turned her head to face him the pain evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine but the babies are in distress but I'm fine." Her eyes started to tear again while she placed her hand over her belly. Rorys head turned back to the monitor watching every little movement.

"What is that love?" he pointed to the screen she was looking at.

"It's the heart monitor for the babies." She answered him without even looking at him. It was killing him to look at her right now he knew it was all his fault that she was here.

"I am so sorry Rory you have to believe me." She turned her head to look at him. "I really did think it was over and that killed me the thought of losing you. I shouldn't have brought that girl home but I didn't know what else to do." He was starting to cry and that hurt her.

"Finn I was cold when I left because I was hurt by the fact you could just walk away from me. That is why I went to my mothers just to breathe but it was never to leave you. I tried calling you at least a hundred times but I never got an answer any of the time. I was so worried that something happened. At first when I found out I was pregnant I was so scared that I'd have to do it alone then the more I thought about it and the closer I got to home I got happier and happier that I was having your children. I wanted to tell you in a cute way that's why I got the shirts but then I saw her on you and that all went away."

"Rory listen to me, even if you don't forgive me and leave me you will never do this alone I will always be there for the 3 of you. The idea of my children growing inside you right now I can't even explain the feeling I have." He reached out to put his hand on her belly surprised when she let him do it.

"Did anyone call me mom?"

"Not yet we wanted to have something to tell her before we called."

"Call her now but don't tell her it was because a fight I can't handle her being mad at you. Tell Colin and Stephanie the same no one talks about why this happened with her around." Finn just nodded and went to find Colin and Stephanie. The two of them stood when they saw Finn walking toward them.

"How is she man?" Both Colin and Stephanie were mad at him but Rory and the babies were more important.

"She's good the twins are in distress but she's ok." He looked down at his shoes the guilt over whelming him.

"Finn what were you thinking?" Colin was trying his best to be understanding.

"I thought she left me I know it is no excuse but it's true. I wanted the pain to go away so I drank and brought home a girl. I am so stupid how could I hurt her like this." He sat down with this head in his hands and cried. Stephanie couldn't be mad at him any more she knew he was sorry and would never make the same mistake again. Stephanie knelt down in front on him and pulled him into a hug.

"Finn it's gonna be ok. She loves you and she knows that you wouldn't hurt her. Give her time to think and then talk to her." She pulled back and wiped his tears. "Now go call her mother while I go see her." Stephanie made a stop at the gift shop before heading to the room.

"So I think now would be a good time to say congratulations." Stephanie put Rorys flowers beside the bed and hugged Rory.

"Thanks. Not just for the flowers but for everything." Rory smiled the best she could.

"He really is sorry sweetie. He wouldn't do it if he was in his right mind." Stephanie was sitting beside her bed looking at the monitors every now and then.

"I know Steph I really do. I can't totally be mad at him because I didn't treat him the best before I left." The two girls sat there for a while in silence just listening to the machines.

"You guys are gonna be ok you know." Stephanie grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Rory was about to answer when Finn and Colin walked in with more flowers and balloons. Rory couldn't help but smile at them.

"Congratulations." Colin walked up beside her bed and kissed the top of her head then put her flowers beside the ones Stephanie brought. Finn slowly walked to her bed putting the stuff down.

"You know guys you buy this stuff after they are born." She couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Well when someone's in the hospital you bring flowers and we just found out today about the babies so we combined the two into one." Stephanie smiled at her while she watched Finn stare at the monitors. Rory saw him looking and took his hand.

"Finn they are going to be ok." She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"It is my fault you're here." He looked down at his shoes while he talked to her.

"Finn if we are going to do this we need to forget about what happened. I know it was a mistake and you didn't mean it so please just be happy that we are ok and that you are having twins." He raised his head to look her in the eye. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

"Finn we're having babies." She put his hand on her stomach and smiled.


	24. Baby I'm Addicted

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late.  
I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year.  
You wrote me?  
Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over" –The Notebook

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rorys days in the hospital past fast. Lorelai came and spent as much time there still not fully knowing the reason that had put her baby there. She wasn't happy with not knowing but she knew she would find out when Rory was ready. Rory first night home Finn didn't leave her side. No mater how many times she told him she was fine and it wasn't his fault even though it was he still felt bad. The four roommates were sitting watching movies trying their best to get everything back to normal. Along with the normal amounts of junk food there was healthy food for Rory to eat.

"Guys do I really have to eat this?" She asked holding up a carrot.

"You can eat some junk but you have to eat the healthy stuff too." Stephanie answered her. The four watched 3 movies before Rory started to fall asleep. Finn felt her body relax and knew that she should be in bed.

"Rory baby wake up." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm trying to wake her. Rory didn't open her eye but just wrapped her arms around Finns neck.

"So I guess I'm carrying her to bed." He smiled down at his two friends. Finn carried her into their room and laid her on the bed.

"Finn promise me that you will never drink to that point again." Finn knew what she meant.

"I promise I will never be that drunk again." He laid down behind her and started to rub her hair. "Rory I am so sorry I know I have said it before but you will never understand how sorry I am much it killed me to cause you any pain." Rory rolled over to face him.

"Finn I fell in love with you and right now I need you the most." She wasn't crying fully but the tears were starting.

"I love you too baby." He wiped away the tears that silently fell. "I will never hurt you again as long as I can help it." She smiled at his gesture.

"Finn can you rub my back for me?" she rolled over so her back was facing him. He started rubbing her back and watched her slowly close her eyes. Before she was asleep he whispered into her ear a song her heard that reminded him of her.

"Have I told you how good it feels to be me,  
when I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean  
when you are around.  
Don't let me fall.  
If I close my eyes forever,  
would it ease the pain?  
Could I breathe again?

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying

I am wasted away,  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There is a storm in my head;  
it rains on my bed  
when you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
but I am afraid of losing you.

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.

When you're lying next to me  
love is going through to me.  
Oh it's beautiful.  
Everything is clear to me  
'till I hit reality  
and I lose it all..." he thought the song was perfect for their relationship. Rory rolled over and smiled at him

"Where did you hear that?"

"I've heard it before but I heard it again at the hospital when I was waiting to hear how you were and it reminded me of you and how I want to be clean for you." They both just smiled at each other then Rory cuddled into his chest.

"I think its perfect."

**A/N: ok so this chapter was a pain in the butt to write. I couldn't think of anything for it and I still don't really like it. If you guys have any ideas of what you want to see in the story just let me know and if I use them I will for sure give you credit. You guys are awesome and I can never thank you enough for reading and telling me how you life it.**


	25. Bloody Hell Its Santas Village

**A/N: Hey everyone. So thank you so much for the reviews. Everything will be getting back to normal again with a little bit of drama not to much just normal life stuff. The name of the song Is Addicted by Enrique Iglesias. It's such a good song I love it.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Great love stories are supposed to end with tragedy and tears, not papers from the law offices of Gold & Vogel.-Carrie (Sex and the city)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been two months since Rory found out she was pregnant and the whole thing with Finn. After she got home from the hospital everything was good and back to normal. Finn and Colin were both at work leaving the two girls home.

"Rory get up I wanna go for lunch." Stephanie walked into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Are you a two year old?" Rory rolled over giving her friend a look.

"You need to get use to people waking you up like this soon you'll have two little ones to do it." Stephanie poked her belly. Rory couldn't help but smile at the thought of her babies. She was lucky to have Finn and her family.

"Help me up." Rory stuck out her hands for Stephanie to pull her up. Rory started to get up but then fell back down on the bed causing both girls to start laughing.

"Steph I'm too lazy to go out can't we order in." Rory gave Stephanie her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine fine I'll go order." Stephanie got off the bed and into the living room to call. After the food was ordered Stephanie came back.

"Rory did you realize that Christmas is in like two weeks." The guys had been so busy with work and the girls with their own things that no one noticed how close it is.

"I don't have gifts for people. We don't have a tree or anything in the house." Rory was starting to freak out a little bit.

"Rory clam down we'll get it done today but that means after we eat you have to get up." The girls sat on the bed planning out the day ahead of them. Rory just kept thinking over and over again how the hell could they almost forget Christmas. The two girls ate their take out and starting getting their Christmas shopping done. It took the girls 4 hours but they had gifts for all the people they needed too. It was on the way home with something big hit her again.

"Stephanie we need a tree." Rory grabbed her arm and gave her a look like somebody just told her dog died.

"Rory we'll get a tree take a freaking breather. I can't wait for you to pop those two out your hormones are crazy." Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at the look on Rorys face.

"Speaking of the babies popping out I was wondering if you two were going to stay in the house after I have the babies."

"We haven't really talked about it so I don't know."

"I want you to stay. This is our house the guys moved into our house. Just because I have the babies doesn't mean it is any less ours." She smiled at Stephanie hoping she would stay. Stephanie wanted to stay in the house but she wasn't sure if Rory wanted that.

"Of corse I'll stay how can I say no to a pregnant woman?" Both of them started to giggle. Both girls decided that they didn't want a fake one but a real one that was big and smelled good. Along the way to the tree farm the girls stopped at more stores to get everything they needed to have a beautiful tree. They finally got there and started to look for a tree. After about ten minutes they finally found one. It was at least 8 feet tall and 3 feet wide.

"Rory how the hell are we going to get that home?" Both of them were staring up at the tree.

"On the roof of the car and then we'll try and get it in the house."Stephanie couldn't help but laugh.

"You know Finn will kill you if you ruin his SUV right?" Rory nodded and called the guy over to cut it down. The guy walked over to them with saw in hand.

"Hello ladies which one do you want?" Rory pointed up at the big one. "You want that one?" He asked giving them both a once over.

"That would be the one." Stephanie knew what he was thinking. Rory over obviously pregnant and Stephanie was a girly girl.

"Are you sure that's the one you want we do have smaller ones you know." Rory was starting to get mad at the guy.

"Listen we want that tree. Now cut it down and put it on the roof of my damn car." The guy stood there for a minute in shock then did what he was told. After the four workers strapped the tree to the car they started to drive.

"You know Finn is going to kick your ass for this right." Both girls burst into fits of laughter.

"That why we have to get it into the house before they get home so it can look nice and he'll forget about the car." Once again they started to laugh.

"How the hell are we going to get this thing into the house?"

"We'll get help from someone." The rest of the way home the car was filled with laughs and talking. The two got home and took all of their bags out of the car. They decided that they were going to ask some neighbours to help bring the tree into the house because they knew they couldn't do it. After getting a few guys to help them their tree was in the house.

"I can't believe you got them to help." Stephanie was laughing as they started to decorate.

"Even pregnant Gilmore girls can get men to do anything." She bated her eye lashes at Steph. It took them 2 hours, a good half an hour trying to get the angel on the top but the tree looked perfect. The girls sat back on the couch looking at it watching the lights flicker.

"I think we did good." Stephanie finally spoke.

"Ya we did." Rory looked over and smiled at her. Just then the door opened letting in both Colin and Finn. The two stopped in their tracks looking at the tree.

"Bloody hell our house is now Santa's Village."


	26. M&M

**A/N: Ok so the last chapter was kinda of pointless but needed it to get to this one. I'm so excited about this one hehehehe. I am sad to say but I will probably be wrapping this up in the next few chapters. You guys have been awesome and I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Just listen, you had that heart patient and it reminded you of Denny and how bad you felt when you were laying there on that bathroom floor. I get that, I get that you're scared but you're not going to have to feel like that again. Cause I'm not gonna die Iz, and I'm not gonna cheat on you, and I'm not gonna go anywhere. Cause I think your my best shot at.... I think with you, you make me better. You make me wanna be better; you make me wanna be good. And I think I can. With you, I think I can. So I'm not going anywhere, and you can stop hiding. And if you wanna be scared, that's okay. Just be scared with me. Be scared while you scrub in with me for my first solo surgery. Okay? –Alex (Grey's Anatomy)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two weeks had past so fast it was hard to believe. In that two weeks Stephanie found out she was pregnant and Rory found out the sex of her twins. They were having one of each and Finn couldn't be happier. Once they found out they started to think of names.

"How about John for him and Bella for her?" Finn asked watching Rorys face for a reaction.

"They are too plain. Both of us have different names I want our kids to have them too."

"Well what are you thinking?" Finn started rubbing her feet while they talked.

"For her I was thinking Maritza and him Matteo." Rory looked at him hopefully. Finn smiled at her.

"I like them both."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was now Christmas morning and Finn was trying to wake up Rory.

"Rory love wake up its time for gifts." He ran his fingers along the bridge of her nose. Rory slowly opened her eyes smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas babe." He kissed her lips softly sending shivers down her spine.

"Merry Christmas." She ran her hand through his hair. Finn lowered his head to her belly to talk to them.

"Merry Christmas M&M" he kissed her belly then pulled her up. "Come on love Stephanie and Colin are waiting for us." The two left the room and went into the living room.

"Merry Christmas." All four said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"How are M&M doing?" Finn started calling them that the night they picked the names and now it stuck.

"They're good moving but good." Rory sat on the couch while Finn was on the floor by the tree ready to hand out gifts.

"Here Stephanie this one is from me and Rory." He handed her the gift and watched while she opened it.

"Guys its beautiful." She had tears in her eyes as she shows Colin the Tiffany's rattle. Stephanie got up and got two boxes out from under the tree.

"Here Rory these are from me." Stephanie took her seat back beside her friend. Rory took the lid off them and start to cry.

"Stephanie they are beautiful." Rory took the two rings out of the boxes.

"They are called celebration rings. When there is a big event in your life you get a new one so I got you one for each baby." The rings were white gold bands one had pink sapphire and diamond and Maritza's name engraved on the inside. The second was the same but blue sapphires instead on pink with Matteo engraved on it.

"They are amazing Stephanie really." She slid the rings onto her finger. "I'm glad you like them because I got you one." Rory couldn't help but laugh at how her and her friend thought alike. Rory retrieved Stephanie's box and handed it to her. The ring was almost the same as the ones Stephanie bought but hers was pure diamonds.

"Rory I love it thank you." Both girls hugged each other while the guys just stared on them. The rest of the gifts were opened until there was only one left. Finn moved so he was sitting right in front of Rory. Finn grabbed her hands and started to talk.

"Rory I have loved you since the moment I saw you. It killed me you were with him but you were happy so I stepped back. But that day when he hurt you my whole world changed. I knew if you could just give me chance I would show you how much I love you. I know I have made mistakes and god knows I'm not perfect but you have made me better. You and my babies are my world ad I don't know what I would do without you. I know Logan hurt you bad but I won't. I will never hurt you or make you cry as long as I can help it. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will me marry me?" Rory was speechless. The tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was in shock. Both Colin and Stephanie knew he was going to do it and were now waiting for an answer. Finn sat in font of her waiting for an answer when he remembered that he hadn't shown her the ring yet. He knew that it wouldn't matter what it looked like but he wanted to do it. He slowly opened the box to show a white gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the middle and a halo of diamonds around it. "So will you?" By now she was out of shock and a smile was on her face.

"Yes Finn yes yes yes." She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and a kiss. Once he pulled back he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again.


	27. Marry Me

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update the story. I have had it written out but I hated it so I deleted it and started again. So here it is I hope you like it. As always thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me.**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Cruz**: Did you ask him about his Johnson?  
**Bosco**: I asked him about his little tiny Johnson. I should have ripped it off him, too.  
**Cruz**: I'd hate to have to handle that complaint. I guess it'd, uh, be theft.  
**Bosco**: Petty larceny.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory got in her car and started driving to Stars Hallow. It had been a while since she had been there and wanted to go home before the babies came. Her stomach had been upset all day but she just let it slide. The drive had been quick because of the lack of traffic. Rory pulled into the driveway of her childhood home and went for the stairs.

"Mom." Rory yelled through the house waiting for her mom to answer.

"Sweet child o' mine?" Lorelai came running down the stairs.

"Mom have you been listening to Guns and Roses again?" Rory hugged her mom the best she could with her huge belly.

"Maybe but anyways how come you're home not that I mind but still?"

"I was bored and everyone was out so I decided to come see you." Rory hated being alone in the house they all shared so when they were gone so was she.

"Mom I'm hungry can we go get food?" Lorelai just nodded and the two started to walk to Luke's. Just like always the diner was packing with people eating lunch.

"Rory dear how are you?" Miss Patty got up from her table and hugged her.

"I'm good cant wait to pop these things out." She gave a small smile and sat down at the counter. Luke came down from upstairs giving Rory a wide eyed look.

"Hey Rory what are you doing here? Should you be driving?" He walked around the counter and hugged her.

"I was bored and I probably shouldn't be driving but I am." Rory laughed a little at the look Luke gave her. Luke went into the kitchen and got both Rory and Lorelai food.

"Luke you said I have to eat healthy." Rory looked down at her plate confused by the burger and fries.

"I did but I know you've been doing good and they are almost done so you can eat it." He smiled at her and handed her the ketchup. Both girls eat their food talking about their lives the past few months and what has been going on. Even after the food was done I girls decided to stay in the diner because Rory hated walking. It had been an hour since they ate and Rory stomach started to hurt again. She put her hand on her belly and took a few deep breaths hoping for the pain to go away.

"Rory sweetie are you ok?" Lorelai but her hand on her back trying to look at her daughters face.

"Ya just a little pain in my stomach. It has been there all day but it just comes and goes." She sat back up straight again as the pain pasted.

"Sweetie maybe we should take you to the doctors or something." Lorelai rubbed Rorys back as she put her hand back and started to breathe hard.

"Maybe." Rory went to stand up but grabbed on to Lorelai. The pain was becoming too much.

"Luke drive hospital babies." Lorelai started to freak out. Luke came back from the kitchen and saw the two women in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"Babies." Lorelai yelled and Luke grabbed his keys. Luke drove to the hospital as fast as he could without putting them in danger. On the drive Lorelai called Finn to let him know what's going on.

"Finn where the hell are you? Rory is having the babies and we are on the way to the Hartford hospital get there NOW." Lorelai yelled the last past into the phone then hung up. The moment they got to the hospital Rory was put in a room. Luke and Lorelai were starting to walk down the hall when Lorelai pulled on his hand to stop him.

"Luke I'm gonna be a grandma." Her face was glowing. Luke thought that this was the best time as any.

"Lorelai will you marry me?" he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Lorelai just stood in shock looking at the ring.

"Yes" She pulled him from the ground and kissed him. "I have to tell Rory." She took off down the hall where Rorys room was.

"Rory Luke asked me to marry him." There was a nurse hooking Rory up to the machines.

"About freaking time he asked me like months ago." Rory smiled at her mother and reached out for her hand. "So where is grandpa Luke?"

"He's afraid he might see something he doesn't want to." Both girls laughed at the thought of Luke sitting in the hall way hands over his eyes. All of a sudden another contraction hit.

"Mom where the hell is Finn?" Rory was becoming worried he wouldn't show. The babies were coming and Finn was yet to be there. Finn got the message and was driving through the city like a mad man. There was no way he was going to miss his children being born. He had got inside and found the nurses station.

"Rory Gilmore's room please."

"Down the hall to the left room 8." The nurse point to where he had to go.

"Thank you." He started to run down the hall past the waiting room where he nodded to Luke. Finn walked into the room to see Lorelai holding Rorys hand.

"I am so sorry I'm late baby." He walked to other side of her bed.

"You asshole where the hell were you I'm having your freaking kids." Just as she got the kids out another contraction hit. "Perfect timing jackass they are coming." The nurse came in handed Finn scrubs and took Rory to a delivery room. It was 20 minutes later and the waiting room was full of people. Stephanie and Colin had come also all of Rorys family had shown up. Finn looked down at his girlfriend and smiled at her holding his babies.

"You look so beautiful right now." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips then the babies heads.

"Take then to meet the family." She handed the infants over to Finn and watched him walk out of the room. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She had a man who loves her and now two beautiful babies. Finn walked slowly out into the hall talking to the babies the whole time. Lorelai was the first to noticed Finn walking into the room.

"They are here." She spoke softly not to scare them. Everyone stood up and walked towards Finn.

"Hey everyone I want you to meet Maritza Lorelai Morgan and Matteo Lucas Morgan."


	28. Wedding Bliss

**A/N: Ok my wonderful reads here it is the last chapter. I had such a good time writing it so I hope you liked reading it. I will do another Gilmore Girls story I have part of an idea but not a full story. So once again thank you all. You guys are amazing and you mean a ton to me. I decided to end the story the way I started it so let me know what you think.**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Debra: [Reading the new Music town rules] No visible tattoos.

Gina: No revealing clothing.

Debra: We're both screwed. At least you're used to it.

Gina: Oh now, Debra, don't be bitter, certainly with your ever growing collection of flesh mutilating silver appendages and your brand new Neo-Nazi boot camp makeover, the boys will come a-runnin'.

Debra: Let's not fight, let's just rip (both start tearing lists of rules)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It had been two years since M&M were born and today they were getting married. Rory was standing in the back on the church with Stephanie, the twins, her mom and Luke. Rory was facing a mirror looking at her reflection and smiling.

"You ready kiddo?" Lorelai stood beside her with Rorys veil in her hand. Rory turned to face her mom and smiled.

"Ya I'm ready." Rory was still in disbelief. It had been 4 years since her almost wedding to Logan but this time it was different. She wasn't feeling like she should run away or hide, she felt like she should run to the alter to be Finns wife. Stephanie walked up behind her and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetie they are ready for us." Stephanie was smiling at her friend who was glowing. Rory bent down a little so her mom could put her veil in her hair.

"Let's do this." They all left the room and went to the back of the church. Stephanie placed the twins in front of her want waited for the doors to open. Once the music started the twins started down the aisle. Before Stephanie started her walk and turned and gave Rory a wink. Once Stephanie was gone it was just Lorelai, Rory and Luke left standing back there.

"I love you so much Rory I'm so happy for you." Lorelai hugged her daughter then kissed her cheek. Just as she turned around the doors opened. "Guess it's my turn to go." Rory let out a little giggle as the doors closed again.

"Thanks for being here Luke." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"There is no where else I'd rather be." He squeezed her hand that he was holding. The doors opened again and it was now Rorys turn to make the walk. Rory and Luke started the long walk her smile never leaving her face. As soon as she started walking her eyes met his and she knew she was home. The two got to the alter and it was time for Luke to let go.

"I love you Rory." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. Rory had never heard Luke tell anyone but her mother he loved them which made her cry.

"I love you too daddy." She whispered into his ear. When he pulled back to let her go he had tears in his eyes. The wedding went because they had it simple. The reception was anything but simple. Rory and Finn walked into a grand ballroom that was decorated in Tiffany blue and sliver.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Mr and Mrs Finn Morgan." Everyone stood up and started to cheer as the two made their way to the center of the room. Finn pulled Rory into his chest getting ready to start their first dance.

"What song did you pick?" They agreed that Rory picked the colours and Finn picked the song.

"You'll see." Just then she heard the beginning of the song and smiled. "Have I told you how good it feels to be me when I'm in you?" Finn was singing to her just like he did that night. After the song was done the couple sat down to eat then listened to the speeches. Lorelai went first.

"Hello everyone. First I want to thank you for coming and sharing the day. As you all know I am Rorys mother but we are also best friends. The day I found out I was pregnant I swore I would do everything in this world to be there for her and not be my mother." Lorelai looks over at her mom. "Sorry mom. At first me and Rory had it rough but we made it through it and now look where we are. The people of Stars Hallow helped raise Rory so she is almost like everyone's little girl so you better be careful Finn. I'm sorry I'm rambling so I'll end it here. Rory I love you, you will always be my baby girl but you found your lobster and I couldn't be happier for you. To Finn and Rory." Lorelai raised her glass and everyone followed. It was now Colins turn to saw something.

"Hello, as most of you know I am Finns best friend so I could go on for hours with embarrassing this about him but I wont because most of them could get us arrested if we were found out. One thing I do have to thank Rory for is the money I'm going to save in bail from getting Finn out of trouble."Everyone laughed because they knew it was true. "I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Since Finn fell in love with Rory he's changed in a good way. She makes him want to be better so he tries his best to never disappoint her. When these two look at each other you can see the love they share and it's amazing. I love you both like my family and I wish you all the happiness in the world. To the happy couple." Colin went and kissed Rory and the cheek then gave Finn a hug. The rest of the night was filled with food, dancing and laughter. It was close to three in the morning when Rory wanted to leave.

"Baby you ready to go to the honeymoon suite." She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Lets go my beautiful wife." He scooped her up in his arms and started to walk out of the ballroom. "Let's make some more babies." He gave her a passionate kiss.

"To late baby. I'm pregnant."


	29. Chapter 29

Hello Everyone.

I have decided to go back and redo some of my stories. Some chapters won't be changed but some will. It might be minor or something huge. Reading the stories over I know I can make them better so that is what I'm going to do. Starting tonight I am going to replace a chapter and keep replacing them every Friday night. I will make a note at the top of the chapters so you know which ones will be new. I hope you like the new one as much as the old,


End file.
